TMI
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Rebecca is a techno-organic. This story is about her and her life with the Autobots and thier Human companions. It starts with the events from T.M.I. OH YEAH IT SAYS Bee and Bulkhead I am not pairing them together! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers Prime, or the music used in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: T.M.I.

Background: Rebecca (Becca or Becks for short), is a techno-organic(Her armor looks like Sari's except instead of the pigtails on her helmet Rebecca has very thin chains on her helmet)that was used as a part of the last Omega Sentinel(Omega Supreme) She lives on earth with the Autobots and their Human companions. Rebecca was part of the last Omega sentinel and she has the power that a full Omega Sentinel does. When Bulkhead is put at risk by the information from the ancient artifact. What will she do? Rebecca is in Love with Bumblebee but what happens when the secrets from her past come back to bite her in the but? disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime! The only OC in this story is Rebecca.

Chapter one: T.M.I.

(Becca's P.o.v.)

Today started out pretty normal for me, well if you count hanging out with an Autobot and his human charge normal.

"YEAH! Look at em go!" Bulkhead yelled watching the monster trucks on T.V.

"Bulkhead you could be out in the field helping Optimus and the other retrieve the artifact," Ratchet said changing the picture on the T.V. Screen to a schematic of the artifact. I heard Miko groan next to me.

"Aw come on Ratchet change it back Prime doesn't need my help retrieving the educational thing-a-ma-bob" Bulkhead pleaded.

"Bulkhead that thing-a-ma-bob is an important Cybertronian artifact. It contains the knowledge of the ancients knowledge we can't risk the Decepticons getting their hands on," Ratchet said smugly.

-Prime to base- "Ratchet Decepticon ambush we need back up!" Prime said through the com-link.

"Back up now that's something I'm made for!" Bulkhead said running towards the ground bridge.

"Bulk need any help?" I asked following him.

"Sure Becks the more the merrier," Bulk said leading the way through the ground bridge.

(Miko's P.O.V.)

Once Ratchet spun up the ground bridge Becca and Bulkhead ran through. I decided to follow them one because I wanted to see the fight and two Ratchet wanted me to clean. Bulk and Becca were fighting Breakdown and Knock-out.

"Come to Papa," Knock-out said going for the artifact.

"Run to Mama," Bulkhead said as he punched Knock-out. While Bulkhead was dealing with Knock-out, Becca was tangoing with Breakdown. He keeps trying to crush her and she keeps dodging his blows. She used the chains on the top of her head to wrap up Breakdown he struggles and throws her off sending her flying into a nearby cliff side.

"BECKS!" I heard Bulkhead yell as he ran at Breakdown. I need to get the artifact out of here. I ran over to it and tried to push it. I called the base on my phone.

"Ratchet I need a ground-bridge," I said into my cellphone.

"Miko this is an emergency line we need to keep it open...Wait where are you?" Ratchet replied confusedly.

"I'm with the thing-a-ma-bob," I said into the phone trying to push the artifact.

"Ok I am opening the ground bridge," Ratchet said as the portal appeared. The portal appeared 50 yards away. I tried to push the artifact but it wouldn't budge.

"Ratchet can't you open it any closer?" I asked.

"Coordinates?" Ratchet asked.

"50 yards," I said.

"Precise coordinates," Ratchet demanded.

"Never mind I am just going to have to push it," I thought as I ran away from, and then back at the artifact. It still wouldn't budge. I don't know what I did but it started it up it started to light up red.

"Miko!" I heard both Rebecca, and Bulkhead yell. Bulkhead ran towards the artifact as it sent out a red beam that hit Bulkhead.

"Thanks taking one for the team Bulkhead, our team that is," Knock-out said as he grabbed the artifact, and went through their ground bridge portal with the artifact.

**Back at base** (Bulkhead's P.O.V.)

"Come on Ratchet I'm fine. I should be out in the field helping Prime get the artifact back. I helped lose it," I said looking from Ratchet to Becks.

"Wait...Ratchet how come she didn't go with Prime and the others?"

"Well Bulkhead she is my muscles, and she also got pretty banged up today," Ratchet said giving Rebecca the what happened now look.

"I got thrown into a cliff side by Breakdown, but like I told you before Ratchet I'm fine," Rebecca said. Since Ratchet was done checking me, I decided I wanted to go into the field.

"Can I go now?" I asked heading for the ground bridge.

"Well Bulkhead if you feel so useless why don't you help Miko tidy up," Ratchet said handing me the mop.

"Miko we got any paint around here?" I asked my charge. Me and Miko found some white paint and some metal slabs, then I really don't know what came over me.


	2. Chapter 2

T.M.I.

Chapter two

(Miko's P.o.v.)

As soon as Bulkhead took the mop from me he started painting these weird symbols.

"Becca, Ratchet you should come see what Bulkhead is painting," Miko said walking into the Med-bay.

"Okay Miko, but I think we could live without seeing still life by Bulkhead," Ratchet said smugly. I lead Becca, and Ratchet to where Bulkhead was painting at.

"Ratchet!" Rebecca said looking at the paintings then at the medic.

"I told you it was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Miko it's not art its science. It's an equation! Rebecca we need to scan his processor," Ratchet said too the girls. Rebecca immediately went to get the tools from the med-bay.

(Rebecca's P.o.v.)

By the time me and Ratchet finished the first scan the rest of the Bots were back at the base. I don't know what it is about Bee, but he always knows what's wrong with me. I don't know how he knows. When Bee and the other Bots came into the room. I barely noticed their presence until I felt Bee's servo on my back trying to comfort me because he knows I'm worried. Miko stayed with Bulkhead as he continued to paint at the other end of the room.

"It turns out the artifact sent its information into Bulkhead when it sent out the beam," Ratchet said pointing out the areas on the processor scan that the information is being stored at.

"The question is why would it send out it's information?" I asked curiously. After I asked this everything became quiet for a few minutes probably because they were trying to figure it out also. All of a sudden Ratchet got it.

"Miko! That's why. The artifact sent out its information because it detected a foreign threat so it sent out the information," Ratchet said.

"But the Cons had it before how come it didn't sense a threat and send out its information before?" I asked confusedly.

"Because it was made in the time of the ancients when Decepticon and Autobot didn't exist it wouldn't detect any cybertronian as a threat," Ratchet said logically.

"But why did it send the information into Bulkhead? Why not one of us, or one of the Cons?" Arcee asked.

"It wasn't supposed to go into Bulkhead, Bulkhead just got in the way. The artifact should have sent its information into space to be lost in the stars forever, or maybe it would possibly go back to Cybertron" I said looking from bot to bot, and then at Bulkhead as he continued to paint. All of a sudden the scan on the monitor change their became more red areas on the scan than before. I realized something then the information is alive.

"Ratchet is it possible that the information could be alive? And that it could be wiping Bulkhead's processor clean as he translates the equation?" I asked worriedly.

"Rebecca that's not possible I don't believe it! It is wiping his processor!" Ratchet said examining the current scan.

"How do we stop it?" Arcee asked.

"Ratchet couldn't we put the information back into the artifact?" I said as I thought of the idea.

"That's the only way I can think of," Ratchet said looking at our leader.

"Autobots we have to get the artifact back from the decepticons. Roll out!" Prime commanded. Ratchet spun up the ground bridge.

"You guys have to HURRY!" I said to the leaving Autobots.

"Ratchet I have an idea. What if me and Bulkhead-"

"NO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT REBECCA!" Ratchet yelled.

"Okay I'm not going to do it Raf needs picked up at his house why don't you take Miko, and explain the situation too her, I said one because I was trying to get rid of Ratchet, and two Miko had a right to know what was going on, he is her guardian after all.

"Ok but don't even think about it Rebecca," Ratchet said going over to Miko picking her up, and driving away.

Once Ratchet left I went and got the supplies necessary for a complete mind transfer. I hooked up me and Bulkhead then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

T.M.I.

Chapter three

(Bulkhead's P.O.V.)

When I opened my optics I wasn't sure what was going on. There was a cord attached too my head and I didn't remember going into shutdown. I started to get up when I noticed that Becks was laying on my chest with a similar cord attached to her. She is so beautiful when she sleeps. What am I thinking? She is in love with Bumblebee and I don't want to hurt her or him. I quickly pushed the thoughts aside.

"Becks get up," I said gently nudging her with my servo.

"Huh?" She said as she stretched out and reluctantly got up.

"BULK! You're ok!" She said as I got up off the off of me.

"Why wouldn't I be ok? What happened?" I asked the girl.

"Well..." She kept talking, but I spaced out.

"BULKHEAD! Did you hear a word I just said?" Becks screamed bringing me back into reality.

"No I'm sorry I spaced out. I finally figured out what that song we used to sing means, well for us at least," I said turning on the music.

(Rebecca's P.o.v.) (both Rebecca and Bulk sing)

Does your mother know by ABBA started to play. As the song started me and Bulk started to dance.

"Your so hot you're teasing me, so your blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you, that's something I couldn't do. There's that look in your eyes I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild. Ahh, but girl your only a child. Well I can dance with ya Honey, if you think it's funny. Does your Mother know that your out? And I can chat with you baby flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that your out? Take it easy better slow down girl, that's no way to go. Does your Mother know? Take it easy, try to cool it girl take it nice and slow. Does your mother know? I can see what you want but you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun, so baby I'm not the one. Now your so cute I like your style and I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile, but girl your only a child. Well I can dance with ya honey if ya think it funny does your mother know that your out? And I can chat with ya baby flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that your out?... "

As the music started to fade me, and Bulk kissed. Then I heard the door open.

"Scrap." I said looking at Ratchet, Raf, and Miko.

"How could you cheat on Bee?Rebecca!" Raf asked angrily.

"Bulk I know Arcee is the only other girl around, but trying to steal Bee's lady that's really low," Miko said shaking her head.

"Miko and Rafael shut it you will not mention this to anyone! Do you understand me?" Ratchet yelled at the two teens.

"I have to talk too Rebecca and Bulkhead." He looked at Rebecca, and said, "Your room you two now." Ratchet lead the way to the end of a long hallway till we made it to my room.

"Ok Rebecca, Bulkhead start explaining."

"I did the mind transfer and it worked as far as I know it got rid of the information, but for some reason we didn't switch heads," I said confusedly.

"Becks we did switch memories for a while you just weren't conscious enough to see what was switched that's how I finally understood the meaning of the song we used to sing. Cause I seen how you actually felt about me all those years ago," Bulkhead said lifting Rebecca's confusion.

"All those years ago? You two just met when Rebecca first came to Earth a couple months ago," Ratchet said giving Rebecca this look like she better start explaining and fast.

"I knew Bulkhead back on Cybertron we were wreckers together..." When I said this sentence Ratchet's jaw dropped and I knew I had some serious explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

T

T.M.I.

Chapter four

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

"I know you're not going to believe this, but Omega Supreme permitted me to go, and be a wrecker. He knew I had the potential, the smarts, and the fighting skills. I wanted to fight for our cause, to do more than just be stuck working in the lab, and the Med-bay. I wanted to fight. Omega knew that was what I truly wanted, so reluctantly he let me have my way. He agreed to let me go with three conditions. One I couldn't tell you, because he knew you wouldn't let me go. Two, I had to listen to the Sarge, and those put above me. And three I had to come back to him alive. When I left Omega and the other scientists told you I was out doing field research, but I was actually at Wrecker boot camp."

(**Flashback begins**)

"That's where I met Bulkhead...well it went like this Bulkhead was put in charge of me by the Sarge. I couldn't leave the barracks unless he was with me, and if I wasn't in his sight I couldn't go there. When Bulk first met me he thought it was a big joke. The first time he saw me he laughed, and said to the Sarge.

"Sarge a Little doll like her can't do much damage to anything, she'll just be in danger."

"Well Bulkforbrains that's why you are going to watch over her, train her, and protect her if you need to. Trust me this Little Femme has more fight in her than she lets on," The Sarge told Bulkhead, at this time I thought they had forgotten that I was even there. After that the Sarge sent me and Bulkhead to the barracks, that's where I met Wheeljack.

"Hey Jackie we have a new roommate!" Bulkhead said to his fellow Wrecker.

"Where?" When Wheeljack finally noticed me he said as he looked me over.

"She doesn't look like much." Then Wheeljack picked me up, I was just hoping he wouldn't drop me. I think Wheeljack forgot he had me in his hand cause, one second I was in his hand the next I felt my impact on the wall. The next thing I remember was waking up the next morning with Wheeljack sitting next to me. When I opened my eyes Wheeljack said. "Are you ok? I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...I should have been more careful."

"I'm ok Wheeljack, I'm fine," I said trying get up, when I got to my feet I was in so much pain it probably could have been written across my face. I had aches all over from my head to my toes. I could see it in Wheeljack's eyes that he could see how I was feeling.

"I am so sorry'" Wheeljack kept saying.

"I am FINE, I am ok Wheeljack. Don't worry about me." I took one step, and I fell to my knees. I could tell Wheeljack felt bad, but it was an accident, and I know he didn't mean to hurt me. "I am fine." I kept thinking trying to reassure myself.

Wheeljack picked me up and said, "I am taking you to the Medic so he can look you over."

"What about Bulk?" I asked hoping Wheeljack would realize that I wasn't supposed to leave the barracks without Bulkhead being with me.

"He is in sleep mode I don't want to bother him he was up half the night worrying about you," Wheeljack said looking at me his blue optics shining. We haven't even made it to the medical station when the Sarge found us. The Sarge was really mad, and when Wheeljack seen the Sarge coming our way, I guess he finally realized why I asked about Bulkhead. When Me, and Wheeljack got back to our barrack the Sarge was already there... Wheeljack set me down and took a step back he knew how the Sarge handled disobedience. I was weak, and in a lot of pain, and the Sarge knew it. I was on my knees on the floor.

"Stand and fight me Rebecca!" The Sarge yelled commanding me to face him. I got to my feet, and almost toppled backwards.

"I am sorry Sir. Wheeljack was taking me to see the Medic. I am so sorry," I pleaded with the Sarge.

"Fight me," The Sarge commanded me.

"No! I won't fight you!" I told him refusing to fight him. The Sarge was done arguing with me Sarge hit me I flew backwards through the air, and barely had enough time to try to land on my feet, but I did it. Then he fired at me, I dodged the first shot, than he shot at me again this time it hit, and I was down.

"BECKS!" Wheeljack yelled as he stood in front of me. Bulkhead finally woke up as the Sarge pushed Wheeljack out of his way.

"What is going on here?" Bulkhead said as he looked around the room. The Sarge was about to kick me, but Wheeljack got in his way, and took the hit for me. The Sarge's blow sent Wheeljack toppling backwards. Seeing this Bulkhead yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Wheeljack, and Rebecca are disobeying me, they need to learn how to obey!" The Sarge exclaimed. I was struggling to my feet I could barely move. Wheeljack got up, and came over to me and picked me up before the Sarge noticed.

"What did they do?" Bulkhead asked the Sarge.

"Rebecca left the barracks without your supervision, and Wheeljack was taking her out," The Sarge said looking around.

"I was taking her to see the medic she is hurt," Wheeljack said holding me in his hand, trying to keep me safe.

"She is even more hurt now...Sarge please leave our barracks I can take care of them," Bulkhead said, then the Sarge left the room. Wheeljack laid me on his berth. "Now what happened?" Bulkhead asked Me or Wheeljack, whoever would answer first.

"When she finally woke up she could barely stand. I could tell she was really hurt ,but she wouldn't admit she was, so I was going to take her to the medic. When she asked me about you I didn't get that she was meaning she couldn't leave without you. I only realized this when the Sarge started heading our way. I tried to make it back here before the Sarge did, but he made it here first. He commanded Rebecca to fight him, but she refused she wouldn't fight him, she tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. He hit her, and fired blasts at her, she was down and he tried to kick her. I had seen enough I took the hit for her. You know the rest..." Wheeljack said him, and Bulkhead standing over me.

"Ok Jackie well...I think we need to take her to the medic," Bulkhead said picking me up and heading for the medical station. Before I had made it to the medic station I lost all consciousness.

I woke up about an hour later in the medic station. Red alert was the medic for our camp. "Omega would not be happy if he seen her like this," Red alert said to Bulkhead, and Wheeljack.

"Omega supreme? That's who she is?" Bulkhead, and Wheeljack asked at the same time.

"Yeah that's who she is, and Omega only allowed her to come, on a couple of conditions well one she had to listen to the Sarge, and come back alive..." Red alert said to the boys not realizing I was awake.

"Wait a second she is the girl that is like Omega's daughter? She is bonded to him isn't she?" Wheeljack asked Red alert, but I was the one who answered.

"Yes Wheeljack he is like my Father, sort of. Me, and Omega share a bond that is so strong that we can feel what the other is feeling, and use the others power. Now that you know who I am you also know what I have done..." I said to the guys.

"What you've done? I don't remember," Bulkhead said looking at Wheeljack hoping he would know.

"I took a whole army of Decepticons that were trying to raid the med station where I was working." I told them.

"A whole army? Why was a little thing like you doing alone defending anything?" Wheeljack asked.

"The soldiers that normally guarded the station were sent to defend something else, and they took most of the Medics with them because there was a nearby ambush on another medic station, they left me and Ratchet on the base to take care of the injured Bots. We never counted on the Cons knocking on our door, while we were trying to take care of Omega's injures, they attacked...That's how I ended up fighting a whole army of Decepticons, and I won I fought them all off, and killed most of them..." I said looking at the boys.

"You took an army on your own, and won! What's wrong with that?" Bulkhead asked me.

"Bulkhead, I was an inexperienced, scared out of my mind, if it wasn't for my determination to defend Ratchet, Omega, and the wounded soldiers I wouldn't have won. I was lucky I am still here..." I said sitting on a berth, and just looking at them, remembering that day.

"Lucky to still be here you took on an army, and came out on top," Bulkhead said to me.

"Yes I did come out on top, but you guys don't know the story...I fought off most of them, but I did take a lot of damage...it was too much my systems couldn't take it. I fell and I didn't get back up the Cons were going to take me back to Megatron, luckily Ratchet showed up, and saved me from the Cons," I told Bulkhead, and Wheeljack the story most Bots didn't know.

"Well thankfully you made it out alive," Bulkhead said, and then he asked Red alert. "She ready to go back to the barracks?"

"Yes she can go, but be careful, and get some rest all three of you look like you could use it," Red alert said as Bulkhead took me back to the barracks. When they took me into barracks I noticed an extra berth. When Bulk had set me on it, I asked.

"Is that for me?" I asked

"Yeah well your part of the team here and you must have some where to sleep, so Me and Jackie got you...well part of a berth one of our friends broke. They sort of busted it up a little," Bulkhead said setting down on his berth on the opposite side of the room.

"Thank you," I said to them both it was a really sweet thing for them to do.

"No problem Becks, we wanted to make you feel at home here," Wheeljack said using my nickname for the second time.

"Well you two the Doc said to get some rest so let's go to sleep for a while," Bulkhead said to me, and Wheeljack.

"Ok Night Bulk," Me, and Wheeljack said.

"Night Jackie," Me, and Bulk said.

"Night Becks," The boys said to me. After that the boys went to sleep.

I lied to Bulkhead, and Wheeljack, Ratchet didn't come to my rescue Starscream took me to Megatron. I was scared, and I had good reason to be...Megatron promised me that the next time I was in his possession he would kill me in ways I couldn't imagine. I didn't even see Megatron right away Starscream took me to a cell, and chained me from the ceiling, then he left me in the dark alone. "I have to find a way out of here," I thought to myself trying to connect to my chains to see if I could escape. There was no way out. Then Megatron came in with Knockout following him. The lights flipped on, and I seen that Ratchet, and some yellow bot I didn't know.

"Well now that we all see our guests, I can explain what I am going to do. You all care about each other so much well I decided the best way for you to suffer is to see your loved ones suffer to the point of death, and then they can watch you die slowly, in their own agony," Megatron said starting to bring Ratchet to a berth next to me, he was strapped down. Then he took the yellow bot, and put him on the berth on the other side of me.

"Why is he here Megatron? I don't even know him. Why should he suffer for me?" I asked Megatron.

"He would love to suffer for you. You will know him if you both survive this," Megatron said then he laughed. Megatron hooked Ratchet up to a reverse energon drip, and then he went over to the yellow bot, and started to pound dents in to him, then he gave the bot huge gashes on his face, and on his legs and arms. The bot immediately started to bleed energon out of all of the cuts. Megatron left the room with a laugh leaving me with two bots that were both loosing energon, and fast.

"Ratchet are you okay?" I asked the red, and white medic that was just about the only family I had.

"Yes Rebecca I'm okay...You need to try to get yourself out of here," Ratchet said weakly.

"Yellow guy are you okay?" I asked the yellow bot. All I heard in response was a series of faint beeps, and clicks. I could see the life draining from Ratchet's eyes, he was weak, and I couldn't help him, I couldn't even save myself from Megatron. I watched as Ratchet's optics shut down, and his eyes slowly close. "RATCHET! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! I NEED YOU!" I screamed at Ratchet hoping he would open his eyes, and tell me everything was going to be ok, but he wasn't going to he was gone. Megatron walked in, and started talking to me.

"Aw such a shame he wasn't around long enough for part two...Well the show must go on," Megatron said unchaining me, and then he beat me in front of Ratchet's body.

"Where am I taking this scrap metal?" Starscream asked as he walked into the room, and pointed at Ratchet.

"Where ever you want to take it," Megatron said with a laugh.

"THAT'S NOT SCRAP METAL! THAT'S BASICALLY THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE!" I screamed as Starscream took Ratchet's body away. "RATCHET! RACTHET PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! SAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE!I LOVE YOU! I NEED YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face.

"Becks it's okay. Becks it's just a dream wake up. What's wrong?" Bulk said shaking me gently.

"Ratchet. Where's Ratchet?" I asked still half asleep.

"At the med station with Omega. What is wrong Becks?" Bulk asked.

"I had a bad dream, but I'm okay...It was just a bad memory made ten times worse," I said hoping he wasn't going to ask.

"What memory?" Jackie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said hoping they would just drop it, and move on but of course I was wrong.

"Come on Becks you can tell us it can't be that bad," Bulk said smiling.

"And it might make you feel better," Wheeljack added.

"Fine I will tell you, but you might get mad at me...I didn't tell the whole truth last night the Decepticons did capture me after my fall at that battle. I remember it like was yesterday, Starscream had me, and I was trying to fight back, but it was no use. I was too weak to escape him. I had to recharge...He took me to the Decepticon warship, and locked me away alone in pitch black cell. The only light that was in the room was from my optics...I was hanging from the ceiling with no way out. When Megatron finally came into the room he told me what he was going to do, he was going to make me watch my loved ones suffer, and then they were going to watch me suffer. I was scared when he told me that. I remember yelling for Ratchet to come save me to help me but he never came I ended up saving myself after getting beat by Megatron..." I sighed as I finished the story.

"Why were you screaming then?" Bulkhead, and Wheeljack asked at the same time.

"Because I dreamed they did kill Ratchet, and they were going to kill me..." I said a tear ran down my cheek.

"Becks if anyone wants to hurt you they have to go through us first," Bulkhead said reassuring me.

**End of Flashback**(back to Rebecca talking to Ratchet and Bulkhead)

"After that Me, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead, became the best of friends...But me and Bulk were becoming more than friends. It was getting to the point where I didn't need to be ordered to stay at Bulk's side I wanted to be there. Bulkhead made me feel safe, the kind of safe I only felt with one other bot, and that bot was Omega supreme... I was confused, but I knew in my spark everything would work out. I remember when Bulk asked me.

**Second flashback**

"Would you be my sparkmate?" I was surprised when he asked this, but I told him I needed to think about it. I never realized that I didn't have any time to think, the next day I got called to go see Red alert, alone. So I went to see what was going on.

"What's the malfunction?" I asked Red alert.

"Ratchet sent for you, Omega supreme isn't doing to good...You need to go home he doesn't have much time left," Red alert said.

"Can I-"

"No Rebecca you have to go now I am sorry," Red alert said activating the ground bridge. I went through, and ended it up in the Med station where Ratchet was, when Ratchet noticed me he said.

"Thank Primus your here! You need to go see Omega NOW!" Ratchet yelled picking me up, and taking me to see Omega. When Omega saw Ratchet's approach he asked.

"Where's my Rebecca?"

"Right here," I said answering Omega, he didn't look good.

"I am going to leave you two alone, Good bye my old friend," Ratchet said as he left the room. Omega lowered his hand for me, and I climbed onto it. He held me at level with his face, so he could see me.

"I am glad you are here there is something I have to do..." Omega said opening the hatch to let me into the ship. When I got in there I had cords hooked up to me, and then I figured out what he was doing I couldn't stop him. He was giving me everything, from his memory, to his power, and his spark.

"No Omega don't," I tried to stop him.

"No, I love you Rebecca that's why I am giving you everything," And that was the last thing I remember Omega saying.

**End flashback two **

The next thing I remember was waking up, in his spark chamber after he was gone. It took a lot of bots to get me away from Omega, because I didn't want to leave him I wanted to bring him back. After that you know what happened, I met Bee we fell in love then, Bee was sent to earth, then you were rendezvousing with Prime. You guys left me on a dead Cybertron to try, and revive the planet. After Bee, and Ratchet had left I went to go look for you(Bulk), but I only found Wheeljack he said you had left to go meet Prime also, then I could have went with Wheeljack to travel the universe with him, but I declined. I waited for you guys to return for years until I decided to travel to Earth for myself. That's about it, Ratchet I am sorry I didn't tell you," I said hoping Ratchet wouldn't be mad at me.

"I can't believe you, and Omega lied to me! I can't believe you of all people would keep something that important from me, you could have been killed! How was Omega going to explain your death if you died? Huh? It would take a lot to kill you I know that, but I can't believe he let you go out on the front lines!" Ratchet yelled at me.

"I had conditions to going one was, I had to come back alive...Omega only let me go because he knew I had the smarts, and the fighting skills. Plus I was put on the front lines as a sparkling," I said hoping I wouldn't irritate him anymore.

"Yes I understand that, but you have never really ever taken care of yourself, someone has always been protecting you, or came to your rescue. Even at boot camp you had Bulkhead, and Wheeljack," Ratchet said.

"I had to fight for myself when you, and Bee ABANDONED ME ON CYBERTRON! By then the masses had scattered, and Omega was gone so I was alone with whatever rogue Decepticons that happened to be left behind. I even had to fight off Megatron, and I won! Never defended myself! I waited for you, and Bee to return...like you said you would, but you never did. I waited for years for you, fighting off Decepticons that taunted me calling me the, "The Mighty Defender of a Dead planet," of course after this I fought, and killed them. At the end of the day I was still alone, AND YOU NEVER CAME BACK FOR ME!" I yelled through the tears as I ran out of the base.

"BECKS!" I heard Bulk yell as I ran out of the base, I heard him, but I kept running. I kept running till I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed about four, or five miles away from the base.

(Ratchet's P.O.V.)

"BECKS!" Bulkhead yelled as he tried to follow Rebecca.

"Wait Bulkhead, I need to talk to you," I said getting in his way.

"Why would I want to after the way you just spoke to her? You going to make me cry now too?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulkhead, I didn't mean for what I said to come out like that, I got angry, and I started to yell. I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I just wanted to make her understand how I felt..." I said feeling bad for hurting her so much, I didn't mean to.

"How do you feel?" Bulkhead asked me, giving me the look that I always give Rebecca, the "you better start talking, and fast" look.

"I love Rebecca, she is the closest thing I have to a family...She is like my daughter, if I wouldn't have saved her she wouldn't be here," I said telling Bulkhead.

"Saved her from what?" Bulkhead asked.

"I know you don't know how Rebecca really came to us, she wasn't always an Autobot…...Megatron made her in a lab he took D.N.A. that is actually really close to human D.N.A. just a little more advanced, and infused that with a sparkling. She was fed lies by Megatron to make her want to fight for him he told her we were the bad guys, and that what he was doing was right. She believed him she was just a little sparkling smaller than she was when she met you, and he put her on the front lines, probably because he knew we wouldn't fight her...she was only a sparkling. The camp she was at was okay enough most of the time she would try to hide, because the Cons thought it was fun to hit her, and see what she would do. She didn't know what to do...She didn't want to fight them. She didn't know how to fight them. She didn't know this at the time, but there was an Autobot spy in their mix...his name was Wheelie. He was watching her to make sure that she was safe. His mission was to get her out of there...That's what he did though he didn't make it out alive….. She did though, that's when we first met. I remember when she stumbled into our station. I knew who she was, so did the scientists. When they found her they took her, strapped her down on a berth, and they did so many tests on her it probably should have killed her. I remember standing by, and watching them perform test after test on her, hearing her scream, and cry, but she never complained once. They kept running test, and more tests one of the last ones they ran on her was so agonizing it was at the point where I said. "Poor sparkling." When the other Medics and Scientists heard me say this they said.

"Really you pity the Decepticon sparkling! She deserves what she gets, for choosing the wrong side."

"She is only a sparkling, she had no choice, Megatron made her follow him. You don't know what Megatron has done to her...She might be willing to follow us if you guys wouldn't hurt her so much," I said hoping they would get my reasoning.

"We asked her if she would change sides, and join us, but she wouldn't answer us, or even look at us..." They told me, trying to sound innocent.

"She's probably scared to death of us...I mean wouldn't you be, she was sent to us by Wheelie from the only home she has ever known, and what do we do we strap her down on a berth, and perform agonizing tests on her... We may be worse than the Decepticons," I said hoping they would listen to me.

"What do we suggest we do?" They asked me.

"Let me talk to her she hasn't seen me, but I want you to allow me to go in there alone, and to unbind her," I said hoping they would let me try to talk to the sparkling.

"Okay we will let you in there she is asleep right now so go on in, and unbind her, you can try to talk to her...Just be careful Ratchet," The scientists told me as they let me into her holding room. I was a basic medical room, white walls, and a ceiling. I unbound her, and took a seat next to her bed. The girl was shaking, and then she started to scream.

"It's ok sparkling wake up, wake up, it is okay," I said shaking her gently. When she opened her eyes she jumped, and asked.

"Who are you?" She asked

"My name is Ratchet. Would you tell me what made you scream like that?" I asked hoping she would answer me.

"I was dreaming about Papa Megatron how much he, and the others hurt me. When I wake up here where they hurt me even more...I am just so scared that they will hurt me, or Megatron will come for me, and hurt me for running away..." The girl told me starting to cry. I picked her up, and held her close to me.

"I am not going to hurt you...I won't let them hurt you again," I said I knew I was going to be in big trouble for that, but I felt love for the little thing. I felt bad for her for what she has been through. She smiled at me the tears had disappeared from her eyes. "Do you have a name?" I asked her wondering if Megatron would even name his own sparkling... She shook her head.

"No my Papa used a number for me 7323222, they also called me, "Fleshling" or "Halfbreed".

"That wasn't very nice of them, how about we call you Rebecca," I said wondering if she thought that was a stupid name.

"I like it," She said happily.

"Ok then the Rebecca it is!" I got attached to her immediately I didn't want to leave her, but I had to go talk to the Scientists.

"Don't leave me Ratchet," Rebecca called after me.

"I will be back," I said to calm the sparkling.

"Yes," I said to the scientists in the other room.

"You promised her we wouldn't hurt her anymore! That was out of line for you to promise her, we have tests to run," They told me.

"You are hurting her, she has been beat by the Decepticons, put out on the front lines, and you are taking so much from her. I am surprised it hasn't killed her yet..." I said.

"Her vitals are dropping! We are losing her!" I heard from the next room. I ran out of the room, and into the room Rebecca was in. There were so many medics in the room that I could barely see her, but I could hear what they were saying. They were losing her, but trying to stabilize her.

"Done," the Medics said as they cleared out of the room. As they cleared out of the room I got closer to her she was alive, but barely.

"Rebecca?" I asked wondering if she was still awake.

"Yes...I'm here Ratchet..." She said weakly with a weak smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Okay I guess, I mean I feel fine I'm just so tired. I just don't know what's wrong with me..." She said weakly trying to sit up as she spoke.

"The tests they ran on you, their effects are finally coming into play," I said to the sparkling realizing how to fix her problem, how to make her strong again. "Omega Supreme," I whispered.

"What?" Rebecca asked wondering what I had said.

"Nothing we are just going to get you some air," I said picking her up out off of the berth, and then running out of the lab, and into the Medic station.

"I have to get her to Omega supreme...He could be her only hope," I thought to myself as I was looking down a hallway to find Omega Supreme's room.

"Omega?" I asked walking into the right room. In the room was Omega supreme.

"Ratchet? Is that you?" I was asked by the depressed Omega Supreme.

"Yes, it's me," I said walking towards him carrying the small girl in my hand. I was planning to bond them together, but as me, and Omega talked she did it herself. She wandered into his spark chamber, and that's when Omega, and Rebecca got sparkbonded. When the scientists found out what I had done they were outraged.

"How could you allow her to get bonded to Omega supreme! We need a strong Autobot to be bonded to him not the little doll." They told me.

From the start Omega, and Rebecca became close...Rebecca was the best medicine for Omega Supreme. They made each other happier, and Omega would protect her from the scientist. Something I couldn't do. When those scientist told me Rebecca was out on "field research" I thought they had tricked Omega into letting her go back go back into the lab with them to finish those tests on her that they never had a chance to finish because of me, and Omega. If they did it could have killed her, doing so many tests on her but, they really didn't care about her. They just wanted her information...I was worried to death hoping she was okay. I never stopped worrying until she came back to me right before Omega's death...After that she met Bumblebee, and then we left her on Cybertron...I feel so bad about that now...You know rest years later she showed up here..." I finished with a sigh of relief, having told Bulkhead this.

"I knew she had a bad life but, not that bad...So you were just worried about her safety?" Bulkhead asked. I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 T.M.I.

(Bulkhead's P.O.V.)

It had been days since Becks ran off crying. No one had heard from, or seen her since then. I knew Ratchet was worried about her, but he still told everyone that she would turn up eventually...she always did. I knew that if anything happened to her Ratchet would blame himself...When Bee, and the others came back to the base, Ratchet told them that Rebecca ran off, and that no one knew her location. Bumblebee retreated to the room that he, and Becks shared, and no one has seen him since...I was worried about Becks, I mean what if the Decepticons have her they will kill her if someone doesn't save her. I decided to go and talk to Bumblebee, to see how the younger scout was doing. When I walked into their room, I found Bumblebee sitting on the berth that he, and Becks shared. He was just sitting there looking at a picture of him, and her together. I could hear him quietly sobbing. He was in pain, and I could tell that is was killing him that she was missing. I went over to Bumblebee, and put my hand on his shoulder. Bumblebee looked at me, I could see it in his eyes that he loved her more than anything...Her being gone was causing him pain..."I am going to get her back." I said to the broken bot.

Shortly after that Prime called us together and I thought the timing was perfect to bring up suggesting that we go, and look for Becks. "Prime, we need to find Rebecca." I said to our leader. Prime looked at me, then at Arcee, and the finally at Bumblebee.

"Bulkhead I know where Rebecca is..." Prime started to say.

"Where is she?" Bumblebee asked with various beeps, and clicks. It was silent until Prime spoke again.

"Silas has her..." Prime said looking in the direction of the med-bay.

"WHAT? That creep Silas has her? And we haven't gone to get her yet! Who knows what he is going to do with her!" I exclaimed. Ratchet walked into the room, and put a disk into the monitor.

"I think you guys should watch this." Ratchet said to everyone.

On the screen appeared Silas, and in the background was an unconscious Rebecca. "Well since I gave this to Agent Flower, I am guessing that the metal titans are watching this. I found your friend here laying on the side of the road, about 4, or 5 miles outside of Jasper, Nevada. She was unconscious, crying, and muttering on, and on about how she was abandoned, and how much pain she was in. Well long story short I am willing to trade her unharmed to you for your tech. If you don't hand over the tech, we are going to "borrow" a few parts from sleeping beauty here." He went over, and put his hand on Rebecca's face. She didn't scream, but her whimpers became more constant, and loud. "I don't want to hurt her, but I'll do what I have to...All is fair in love, and war, and we are in the midst of a war..." Then the video cut off.

Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode, and didn't say another word. It was silent, all of us were waiting for someone to speak first, because none of us wanted to speak. "What are we going to do?" Arcee asked breaking the silence. No one knew the answer, because both options were horrible, it was either give Silas one of us, or let him have Becks.

"So Prime, it's either one of our lives, or Becks life in the hands of that creep Silas?" I asked even though I knew we all knew the answer to that question. I was so frustrated I punched the wall, it was better than punching Ratchet, or Prime.

"Bulkhead calm down, you getting all worked up isn't going to help her." Prime said to me.

"I've seen what Silas will do he would kill anyone to get a hold of one of us...Rebecca wouldn't want us to sacrifice ourselves for her she was made like Omega...To protect, and die if necessary." Arcee said.

"If she was made to protect us, WHO WAS MADE TO PROTECT HER? She is part of our team, and we are debating on whether, or not we are going to save her. I can't believe this! If it was any of us missing she would have fought through hell to save us...If Silas kills her, blame yourselves." Then I walked out of the room.

(Ratchet's P.O.V.)

As Bulkhead left the room I shook my head. "What they did to Omega was wrong, they made him to be a mindless war machine, he war made to take orders, and forced to follow them...He had feelings he cared about Rebecca, and he cared about us...He was made to protect, and sacrifice if necessary, he had to do it, but she doesn't. I wouldn't ask her to sacrifice herself, for anyone...but she would do it willingly, just like Omega. When Omega died he made me promise that I would keep his little Rebecca safe...Look what I have done! Why did I let her leave?" I said to Prime, and Arcee.

"Ratchet you didn't know what was going to happen...We just have to get her back now." Prime said to me trying to calm me down.

(Rebecca's P.o.v.)

During my power down I thought of Omega, and for the first time I actually accessed his memory. I seen his life, and I finally understood why he did what he did..."He loved me..." I said as regained consciousness

. "Sleeping beauty is finally awake." Silas said as he came towards me. I tried to move, because I wanted to hit this creep, but I found that I was restrained. "Did you really think that I wouldn't have you tied down? I know what you are capable of. You run with giant robots for, God's sake!" Silas said as he backed away from me.

"What do you want with me? Wait..." I noticed the cords attached to me. "Why am I hooked up with these cords?" I asked, because I wanted to know.

"We're going to use you as ballast, I figure your buddies will want you back, so they will hand their tech over, so they can get you back in one piece...And the cords, are a safety precaution, if you get to riled up those cords with send a sedative into your systems." Silas said with a smirk on his face.

"What happens if they don't agree to trade with you?" I asked.

"Well if they don't trade I will be "borrowing" a few parts from you. Then I will be targeting the next easiest bot to capture." Silas said then he laughed. Once he said this I only thought of one bot, Bumblebee. The last thing I wanted was Silas to have his hands on Bumblebee, I wasn't going let this creep lay a hand on him.

"Which Bot do you consider to be the easiest target?" I asked, and if he said a thing about Bee I was going to kill him.

"Since we already tried to catch the female we are going for the next one up the little yellow, and black one, I think they call Bumblebee." Silas said, when he said this I wanted to kill him more than I wanted to kill Megatron.

"SILAS! IF YOU EVEN LAY A HAND ON HIM, I WILL KILL YOU! WITH NO MERCY! NO HESITATION! THERE WON'T BE SECOND THOUGHT ABOUT IT!" I screamed as I struggled with my restraints. He laughed.

"Aw how sweet she loves the emotionless robot that doesn't care for her at all. If they cared for you they would have come for you before I found you." When he said this, I lost it completely, I couldn't speak, I felt a tear roll down my face, and that's when my determination set in. I wanted to get out of here, and now I wanted to kill him. I almost broke my restraints, when I started to feel drowsy, and weak he was sedating me! The last thing I did before I lost consciousness was send out transwarp energy, hoping that Ratchet would pick it up, and come for me, because I knew I was in trouble.

(Bulkhead's P.o.v.)

After our talk with Prime everything was still the same, we still weren't going to find Becks, and Bumblebee hasn't moved, or said a word. If you didn't know any better you would think Bumblebee was a statue. I headed into the Med-bay to talk to Ratchet, but he wasn't there. As I started to walk away I heard a beep, and something appeared on the monitor. I locked on the coordinates, then I called for Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet! I think you need to see this!" A moment later Ratchet walked into the room, and looked at the monitor.

"It can't be!" Ratchet said getting the exact coordinates.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A transwarp energy signature." Ratchet said.

"Like spacebridge, transwarp energy? No one has the material to build one, let alone enough energon to power one. Not even the Decepticons do." I said confusedly.

"There is only one bot I know of that could have created transwarp energy." Ratchet said.

"You mean?" I asked.

"Yes Bulkhead I mean Rebecca."

"What are we going to do?" I asked the medic, who was preparing the groundbridge.

"Go, get Prime, we are going to get her." Ratchet commanded. It didn't take me long to round up everyone. I got Prime, and Arcee, Bumblebee still refused to move, or even respond when I told him what was going on.

Ratchet spun up the ground bridge, and then we were off. Prime's orders were to disarm the men, not to kill them, so that's what me, and Arcee did while Prime went on ahead. When we finally caught up to Prime, we followed him into a building, and that's where we found an unconscious Becks, she was tied down, and attached to her was a ribbon, and a note that read.

Dear Titans, I knew you would come for her eventually...I hope your still up for a trade...Hehe. Here she is enjoying.

~Silas.

Prime told me to get Becks, and then call Ratchet to open the ground-bridge. As soon as I made it through the ground-bridge Ratchet, came over, and took Becks from me. Then he immediately took her to the med-bay. Ratchet ran tests for hours, but couldn't find anything wrong with her. "He just knocked her out." Ratchet said looking at all tests he ran like something should be wrong.

"Isn't that good? That means didn't do anything to her." I said confusedly.

"I know, but it makes no sense, he had her, and he said he was going to take something from her, but why didn't he?" Ratchet asked. Then Becks started to scream, like she was in pain, like she was having a nightmare, like she was scared. Her screaming brought everyone into the med-bay, even Bumblebee came. Bumblebee looked at Becks, her form thrashing about on the berth. Bumblebee pushed Ratchet away who was trying to calm the screaming girl, out of his way. He picked up Becks, and started to talk to her calmly. "Follow me love, we'll go to a place where both you, and I are free. Where your tears sing to me. I feel your pain. Hand me your burden, I'll carry it along with mine..." When Bumblebee said this Becks became silent, and she became still. Bumblebee just held her for a while, then he put her back on the berth.

(Rebecca's P.O.V. About an hour later)

The last thing I remember was screaming at Silas, the next thing I knew I was waking up to complete darkness. When I went to move I was surprised to find myself unrestrained. I got up off of the bed I was laying on, as I did this I heard a loud bang. Instantaneously my blaster was at the ready, and I said. "If any of you creeps come any closer to me I'll shoot!" Then I heard a few soft falls, then I sensed a familiar life signal. "Bee? Can that possibly be you?" I asked, then I shut my eyes hoping he wouldn't see them.

"I've been so worried about you..." Bee said, I knew he was right in front of me, because that's where I heard his voice coming from. I turned so that I wasn't facing the look he was giving me. "What's wrong? What did he do to you? Look at me Rebecca." Bee asked, then he demanded for me to face him. I felt a tear run down my face, then I opened my eyes, and nothing changed it was just complete darkness where I assumed Bee was. "What's wrong Rebecca?" He asked, then I guess he noticed my optics. "What happened to your optics?" Bee asked I could hear how worried he was in his voice.

"I can't see anything at all Bee..." I said I could feel more tears forming in my eyes.

"Bumblebee who are you talking to?" I heard Ratchet ask as he entered the room. I could feel Ratchet's gaze. He was staring at me. I closed my eyes, I didn't want him to see them.

"Open your eyes Rebecca." Bee commanded. I opened my eyes, as soon as I did I knew Ratchet was looking into them.

"She's blind isn't she?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes I am blind, I can't see a thing, but my hearing is perfectly fine." I said. I heard more soft footfalls heading into the room which I assumed was the med-bay. Someone came up to me, and put their arms around me.

"I am glad you're ok." I didn't know who it was until my hand touched the top of his head. When my hand made contact with his spiky hair I knew it was Raf.

"What's her condition?" Prime asked Ratchet. That's when they actually looked at me.

"Whoa Becks, what happened to your optics?" Bulk asked.

"Well Silas happened, and I'm blind. I can't see a thing." I said feeling very ashamed. I heard Miko, and Jack head up the step towards me.

"So you really can't see me, or Jack?" Miko asked.

"No, I'm lying this is just a big prank, and Silas was in on it to." I said, then I dropped down, and tripped Miko as she tried to sneak up on me. "By the way just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you." Everyone laughed, as I helped Miko up.

"So what made Silas decide to steal your optics?" Bulk asked.

"Well Silas told me that if I got to out of line he was going to knock me out, and when he started to knock me out I sent out energy for you guys to hopefully pick up, and then, come, and get me." I said, hoping he wasn't going to ask why I freaked out.

"What could he possibly say to you that would get you that worked up?" Ratchet asked.

"He said that if you guys didn't agree to a trade he was going to take a few parts from me then target the bot that he considered easiest to catch...I asked him which bot he was planning to target...He told me he was going to try, and capture Bee...When he said that I freaked out, and told him that if I got free I was going to kill him, if he even laid a hand Bee...He laughed, and thought it was funny that I care about "the emotionless robot that didn't care for me at all." After he said that I couldn't speak but I was determined to free myself, and kill him. I was almost free when he sedated me...I sent out the transwarp energy in hopes you guys would rescue me...That's all I remember..." I said I felt tears running down my face.

"So he stole your optics while you were knocked out?" Bulk asked. I nodded because I couldn't speak through the tears.

Agent Fowler came into the base, expectantly. "Prime I have another message from you buddies at M.E.C.H." Ratchet took the disc from Fowler, and put it in the monitor. While everyone watched the video I just got the sound.

"Hey Titans, Rebecca I know you can't see this, but I'm waving to you. I just blew you a kiss better catch it sleeping beauty. I sent this to tell you that I am still up for a trade Sleeping beauties eyes, for your tech. I'll meet you at these co-ordinates tomorrow 6pm." Everything became silent, until I spoke.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know honestly, Rebecca there isn't much to do, I can't risk your, or anyone else's safety at the hands of Silas." Prime said and, I could hear no emotion in his voice.

"Optimus with all due respect, I need my optics back, I am not asking for anyone to risk their lives for me, but I am going to get them back whether someone comes with me, or not." I said to everyone.

"Becks are you crazy? If you go, you won't come back alive." Bulk said trying to get me to change my mind.

"Bulk, I need to do this. If you don't think I can it's not going to stop me." I said trying to keep my cool.

"You think I'm going to let you go off , and let you get yourself killed! Becks while you were gone I was worried about you. Omega wouldn't want you to do this." Bulk said I could tell from his voice he was starting to get angry.

"I'm not helpless, never think that I am. I was a Decepticon. Megatron's energon still flows through my veins. My eyes may be useless, but my other senses are stronger." Everything became quiet after I said this, until Arcee said.

"Jack, No!" After that I heard soft footfalls, and the swish, of a ball heading towards me. I caught the ball, then I caught Jack's fist as he came to hit me.

"I'm going to get my eyes. No one is going to stop me." I said dribbling the ball, and then I tossed it to Miko. I walked down the steps, and stood in front of Bee. I felt his hand on my shoulder, I touched his hand.

"Rebecca, I-"

"You're not stopping me from going." I interrupted.

"I am not going to stop you I'm going with you, you are going to need some back up." Bee said.

"Are you two crazy? One of you might not come back alive." Arcee said.

"Arcee as long as Bee has got my back I am willing to give anything a shot." I said.

"So you are, willing to risk your life, and Bee's life for a shot?" Bulk said then he came over, and lifted me up.

"Whoa," I said, because I wasn't expecting that.

"Bulkhead, I am willing to risk my life for her so don't try to guilt her out of anything, she needs to do this." I heard Bee say. Bulk put me down, and I heard him walk away slowly.

"Bulk would you come with me? I want you to come with me." I said hoping to calm him down.

"Ok Becks you know I've got your back." Bulk said.

"If you guys are going you have to go now. I want all three of you back in one piece." Ratchet said as he spun up the ground bridge.

"Bulk good luck. I want to go, I mean you are taking Rebecca. "Miko said.

"No forget it Miko." I said answering her before Bulk could even say a word. I was riding with Bee as we went through the ground-bridge. I felt the energy of the transport course through me. After the portal closed we drove for a few minutes, then Bee started to slow down. I knew we were close to where we were meeting Silas. Bee stopped, I sensed a small energy signature.

"My optics." I thought, then I transwarped to them.

"I was waiting for you to show up." Silas said. I pointed my blaster at him, he laughed. "Oh boys," He said then, I was surrounded by Men. I was close enough to grab my optics, but they are in my way.

"Focus." I thought to myself. I pushed one of the guys into the table where my optics are to knock them into my transwarp field. I sent them back to base.

"Grab her!" Silas commanded.

"You are lucky I didn't kill you." I said as I transwarped back to where the boys are.

"Rebecca, where did you go?' Bee asked.

"No time for that now!" I yelled as I climbed into Bee. "DRIVE!" I yelled. Silas's men were following us.

"Becks the com-link is down we can't call Ratchet for a bridge." Bulk said to me.

"We don't need no sticking ground-bridge," I said.

"What?" Both of the boys asked me.

"I need to focus! Or this could turn out badly." 3.2.1. I sent out the transwarp field around Bee, and Bulk, then I blacked out.

(Bumblebee's P.O.V.)

The last thing I remember we were driving away from Silas's men, then before I knew it we were at our base, and there was no sign of Silas, or his men. "What just happened?" Bulkhead asked as he transformed.

"I have no idea." I said as I transformed, I realized Rebecca was unconscious in my arms. Me, and Bulkhead walked into the base.

"I found these are in the med-bay." Ratchet said holding Rebecca's optics in his hand. When Ratchet saw me carrying Rebecca he said.

"Bring her into the med-bay." I followed Ratchet into the med-bay. Ratchet told me to put her on a berth, and then back up so he could do his work. Ratchet hooked her up to monitors, and different machines.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She is just in recharge, and she is low on energon." Ratchet said getting his medical tools ready.

"If she is just low on energy, what is that for?" I asked.

"Since she is already in Power-down, I am going to fix her optics now instead of waiting till she wakes back up to knock her out again. Now why don't you run along so I can get to work I get you before she wakes up." Ratchet said sending me away.

(Ratchet's P.O.V.)

Putting her optics back into place was not as hard, as it would be to get them out. I put her optics in, and as I put them in they re-activated. I checked her energy levels were becoming normal again I was going to get Bumblebee so he could be here when she wakes up. I went, and got Bumblebee, because her eyes were starting to move.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

When I opened my eyes I could see again, I wasn't exactly sure what happened. The last thing I remember I was trying to get the guys away from Silas. My thoughts went wild. As I was thinking Bee just stood there.

"Bee?" I asked.

"Yes, Hun." He said then he pulled me into his arms.

"I was worried I would never see you again..." I said, because that's what I really thought.

"I was so scared that Silas was going to hurt you, and when I heard he did it nearly killed me. I wanted to kill him..." Bee said he looked away from me.

"When Silas threatened you I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted to end him before he laid a hand on you...Because I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you..." I said.

"I love you so much, Rebecca, I don't even know how else to say it." Bee said. After he said that I told Bee that I loved him more than anyone, and then I came clean on everything that I didn't tell him. "So you were a wrecker, and you fell in love with Bulkhead?" Bee asked.

"Yes I was, now me, and Bulk are just friends, and nothing more..." I didn't want to tell him about our kiss because I didn't want him to upset him.

"Rebecca, I have a question for you."

"What is it Bee?"I asked.

"Will you be my sparkmate?" Bee asked. I had no idea what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

T.M.I.

Chapter six

"Rebecca will you be my sparkmate?" Bee asked, and at first I wasn't sure what I wanted to say...In my head I was screaming YES! But in my heart I knew I wasn't over Bulk...I was so confused, and I really wished that I wasn't around to cause either of them pain...Maybe Megatron was right I would always be a Decepticon, I will always cause someone pain...

"Bee I love you so much, but I don't know what to say..." I said as tears formed in my eyes. I heard Bee slowly walk away I couldn't look at him because I knew I was hurting him. The music started before he left, I started to sing:

"My hearts a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note. nooote. Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was made for you just sing along to my stereo. If I was just another dusty record on the shelf would blow me off, and play me like everybody else? If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that? Like yea I can handle that. Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks. It's just the last guy that played me left a couple cracks. I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that, 'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts. If I could only find a note to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand. Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune, and know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you. My heart's a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te. Make me your radio, And turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, Just sing along to my stereo. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo. Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo. Let's go. If I was an old-school fifty pound boom box, Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk. Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops? And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop? And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me When you have to purchase mad D batteries. Appreciate every mix tape your friends make, You never know we come and go like on the interstate. I think I finally found a note to make you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand, Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune. You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you. My heart's a stereo, It beats for you, so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te. Make me your radio, Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo. Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo. I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me). Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find). I take your head and hold it closer to mine. Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind. My heart's a stereo, It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no-te. Make me your radio, Turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, Just sing along to my stereo. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my oh oh oh,so sing along to my stereo."

As I finished the song, Bee pulled me into his arms again. "Yes..." I said.

"Yes what?" Bee asked.

"I will be your sparkmate..." I said, I realized I was as red as an apple right now, because I could feel the heat rushing to my face. Before he could say anything, I kissed him. He handed me a little box. "What's this?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but I the look he was giving me was saying open the box. I opened the box, and in it was a locket made from what looked like Cybertronian Alloy. "Where did you get this from?" I asked holding the small heart shaped piece of metal in my hand.

"It was a piece of armor that I managed to get from an old friend of ours." Bee said.

"Wait, a second..." I looked at the locket more closely, I would know that armor anywhere. "Omega Supreme...How did-"

"It wasn't easy to get, but when you know Optimus Prime, things become slightly easier." Bee said cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Your funny, but I thought they decommissioned him to become a war ship?" I asked.

"They did, but the ship was in miss repair, and it wasn't worth fixing. They were taking weaponry, and different parts from him, but a lot of his armor was left behind, so I took small pieces of it, and made you a locket out of it." Bee said.

"Bee this is so sweet..." I opened the locket, inside it was the picture we took when I first arrived on Earth. "I remember the day we took this picture. This was when I first met up with you guys, I was so excited to see you, that was before, I let out my anger, and some of my emotion." I said.

"Yeah you almost took out Arcee, and Agent Fowler." Bee said with a laugh. "You are lucky my aim was off, or I would have hit you." I said honestly, I was kind of lucky my aim was off, or Bee would have been dead.

"I don't understand what made you so mad at me, and Ratchet." Bee said reminding me of why I ran of crying a couple of days ago. It was then that Ratchet walked in, and said.

"Bee, she felt abandoned, she was hurt, because she was alone with an enemy that outnumbered her, and plus she held in all her feelings after Omega Supreme died, because she knew that if she looked like she was in too much pain, you wouldn't have left which she knew you wanted to do." Ratchet said.

"It was a sacrifice, I was in pain, and I stuck through it like the good little solider I was always meant to be." I said closing all emotions away again.

"Rebecca don't talk like that they didn't make you-"

"No your right Megatron did, I was made to destroy everything in my path..." I said then I dropped down to the floor, and just sat there.

"Rebecca you weren't-" "Yeah I was, Ratchet I was supposed to be trained to become the leader of the Decepticons one day, that's what I was meant to be. In all actuality if I wouldn't have joined back up with you guys I would have become Megatron's second in command, the sad thing is I actually thought about going back to Megatron..." I said bluntly with no emotion in my voice.

"Why would you do that?" Bee asked.

"Being alone on Cybertron for years in solitude does things to you." I said then I left the room.

Days passed, and no one spoke to me for a while, I was angry, and no one needed to be in my way when I was angry. Bee hadn't looked at me for days, and neither had Ratchet. Ratchet had been in the lab for days on end working on something that could end our energon shortage issue. I was not sure what it was, but I was hoping it would work. I was angry, but I didn't know who I was mad at? Ratchet? Bee? Bulk? Megatron? No I realized I was mad at myself..."Megatron why did you have to create me? Every ones lives would have been better if I was non-existent..." I said not realizing I said this as Bee walked into the room.

"Mine wouldn't be...You are my Rebecca, in some ways I guess I kind of am thankful that Megatron made you...That was one thing that he did that benefited us...We got you." Bee said.

"How did I benefit anyone?" I asked.

"You gave the soldiers hope, you also changed Ratchet's, and Omega's lives forever, and I couldn't imagine my life without you..." Bee said then he picked me up, and we laid down. I went to sleep in his arms that night.

(Ratchet's P.O.V.)

"Preparing the ground-bridge." I said sending the bots out into the field.

"Mind our energon shortage try not to burn through it all." I said hoping no one would get hurt, because we didn't have much energon left.

"Yeah Ratchet, We get it," Rebecca said flashing me a smile. Then she followed all the others through the ground-bridge. I was worried, about all of them.

"Why I am so useless? I should be out there helping them...Not in here safe while they risk their lives..." I thought to myself. There was a sudden bleep on the screen. "Autobot down...Arcee! She needs help." The synthetic energon that's it! I took the syringe of the experimental serum, and injected into my systems. I felt stronger, faster, and smoother. I booted up the ground-bridge, and went to aid the wounded Autobot. When I got through the ground-bridge, I seen so many Decepticons, I didn't even know what happened one second I was standing there the next I was kicking major Decepticon chassis. "Hey little lady I see your in need of some assistance." I said helping Arcee up.

"Ratchet? Is that you? O Primus I don't believe it!" Arcee said as I took her through the ground-bridge. As soon as we made it through I bridged the others back to base.

"I didn't believe it, I thought I was just imagining things, but it was Ratchet...He kicked major Decepticon chassis." Arcee said after everyone got back at the base.

"Wow I didn't know the Doc-bot had it in him." Bulkhead said.

"Ratchet, You didn't. Did you?" Rebecca asked me, and I knew what she was talking about, she wanted to know if I used the synthetic energon, and if that was what was having such an effect on me.

"Yeah sweet thang I did, and I couldn't be any better." I said to Rebecca lifting her up.

"Ratchet you used it? That was highly experimental. Who knows what effects it could have on your systems." Rebecca said acting like the medic that I was supposed to be.

"Awn Becks you sound like Ratchet-" Bulkhead started to say.

"Listen someone has to be the medic, and if Ratchet's processor is too fogged up with the synthetic energon, I have to act like Ratchet, and watch out for you Bulk." Rebecca said grumpily, then she left the room, and headed for the med-bay.

"Old-friend I do not think it was wise to test out the synthetic energon on yourself." Prime said.

"Prime after the major can kicking the Cons got from Ratchet. I think we should all take this stuff," Bulkhead said.

"No we are not going to do that until we find out the effects it has, on anyone that takes it." Prime said giving the final judgment.

(Rebecca's P.o.v.)

"Why the hell would Ratchet do that to himself? Is he crazy? No one knows the effects it could have on him..." I thought worriedly. I locked the rest of the stuff in the vault hoping no one else would think to find it there until I can figure out what effects it has on Ratchet.

"Hey Babe you should come, and train with us. I could show you a few moves." Ratchet said.

"No thanks Ratchet, I need to stay here...I have to be the medic, if you can't be." I said sadness in my voice.

"Ok then..." Ratchet said then he left the room. I would love to train with them, really I would, but I have to be the responsible one right now, I have to be the medic. I have to stick this out, and be tough like the solider I am.

"Rebecca!" Raf yelled as he ran into the room. "Ratchet threw Bulkhead through a wall!"

"He did what?" I asked. I ran to the training room where Bee, and Arcee were helping Bulk up. "You want to go hot rod?" Ratchet asked Bee. In response Bee put his hands up.

"No one is going anywhere, Ratchet. What in Primus name would make you do something like this? What if he had gotten hurt? We don't have an unlimited supply of energon just lying around." I said to Ratchet.

"Rebecca why are you being so uptight?" Ratchet asked.

"Someone has to be..." I said as Prime came into the room.

"Autobots we have to go investigate the Decepticons mining." Prime said.

We left Jack, Miko, and Raf in charge of the ground-bridge, and watching the base why we were gone. There weren't that many Cons at the mining site, but there were enough to keep us all busy. When all the fighting was over, we were getting ready to leave. "Where is Ratchet?" I asked noticing his absence.

"I don't know. So we better go find him." Prime said. We found him all right. He was torturing a con for information. "Ratchet what are you doing? That was a Decepticons minor slave class." Prime said.

"Really is this a time for another lecture. Did you just find out Megatron's location? Well I did. Do you know where there is a stock of raw energon ripe for the taking?" Ratchet said yelling.

"Come on Ratchet calm it down." Bulk said.

"Calm it down. Calm is the last thing we need calm is what lost us Cybertron. The Cons have a warship, an army, a stockpile of energon. You don't think Megatron is gearing up for something big? A direct attack to where it hurts Megatron the most would be the best." Ratchet said.

"A direct assault would be too risky, and I will not risk innocent human lives." Prime said calmly.

"Human lives? You will not risk human lives, but you are willing to risk ours. Why don't you ask Cliffjumper...Oh wait I forgot he couldn't be here with us today." Ratchet said.

"That's it Ratchet! You are going to get it." Arcee said, Bulk grabbed her, but no one got in my way.

"THAT'S IT RATCHET I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. EVER SINCE YOU TOOK THAT SYNTHETIC ENERGON YOU HAVE COMPLETELY CHANGED YOU HAVE CHANGED FROM THE MEDIC I RESPECTED, AND KNOWN MOST OF MY LIFE, IT'S LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT STUFF HAS DONE TO YOU,BUT I DON'T LIKE IT. YOU NEED TO WATCH YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I WATCH IT FOR YOU...CLIFF WAS A SOLIDER HE FOUGHT, AND DIED FOR OUR CAUSE. HE IS MORE OF A SOLIDER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE..." I screamed at him. Bulk was holding Arcee back.

"Oh really Rebecca you think you are a better solider then me. Fight me right now." Ratchet said. Before I could even move he hit me, and I was sent flying into the cliffside. I was in so much pain...Then the scene faded.

"She will be made to destroy my enemies; she will be the strongest feme that anyone has ever seen. She will strike fear in the sparks of all that face her. She will be like her father." I heard Megatron say. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was a kid again.

"She is just a sparkling," I heard a feme's voice say. I opened my eyes, and seen Elita-1. "She is my sparkling." Elita-1 said reaching for me.

"Be quiet Elita, you have served your purpose. Now take her away." Megatron commanded. Elita was taken away never to be seen again. My child-hood flashed before my eyes to meeting Wheelie, and him telling me about the Autobots.

"With them my young friend you will be safe, and Megatron will not be able to hurt you anymore. You can be free." He said to me. After that I went to the day Wheelie busted me out, and told me to run. Wheelie was caught, and Megatron ordered that he be locked away. Starscream was ordered to catch me, and well I knew if he caught me I would be in huge trouble for running away, and trying to desert the Decepticons. I was running, and running, Wheelie had told me that if I kept running in this direction that I would eventually make to an Autobot patrol that was expecting me. I was hoping that I would meet up with them soon cause I wasn't sure how long I could out run Startscream. I heard the sound of a jet engine. "Oh no." I thought. I was finally caught. Starscream sped past me then he stopped, and transformed.

"Ohhh the little fleshing is trying to run away, let's see you try to face down a true Cybertronian." Starscream said towering over me.

"I am a Cybertronian." I said.

"No you are the little halfling that Megatron decided to experiment with. I don't get why you are running away to the Autobots they don't want you either; no one will ever want you. They are just going to use you, just like everyone else. I am going to give you a choice you come back with me, or you go to the Autobots." Starscream said.

"So my options are go back to Megatron, or try to find a new life with the Autobots? Wait if I don't go back with you won't Megatron be mad at you?" I asked.

"He will be mad, but consider this an act of kindness, plus I never acted like I agreed with Megatron little experiments. I am just going to lie, and say that I never caught you, and that you made it to the Autobots." Starscream looked at me, as if seeing my answer in my eyes he transformed, and said. "Good luck little one." Then he flew away. I ran, and ran till I met up with the Autobots. They looked the same as the Decepticons except most of the drove on wheels, not flu with wings. They took me to a place that looked nice at first, but it really wasn't...They handed me over to the medics like Knock-out, and Breakdown, and let them have me. They strapped me into a berth, and they started running test horribly painful, test. I screamed, and screamed, but I didn't cry. I didn't beg for mercy, I took the pain like a solider. Starscream was right they are about as bad as Megatron is. It was bad days, and nights of testing, and I had done nothing wrong...

"Would Megatron have done this to me? Was this the type of torture he had planned for me?" I asked myself. The Autobot medics didn't even care about how much pain I was in, they just kept taking sample after sample from me from taking energon samples, to my tissue samples. I knew I couldn't last much longer at the rate this was going. After one of the medics started a test I heard someone object.

"She is only a sparkling."

"A decepticon sparkling." The medic working on me responded.

"She had no choice, in the matter of who she was born too." The medic responded.

"She won't change to our side we asked her, but she wouldn't answer."

"That is because you guys are hurting her, let me talk to her." The voice said. It was Ratchet...The next thing I knew the time flew past me to the day I left to join the wreckers, and when I met Bulk, and Jackie. I relived those days for a while, until the day Omega died, and I was left alone on cybertron...That's where I stayed, just waiting for someone to come, and get me...


	7. Chapter 7

T.M.I.

Chapter 7

(Ratchet's P.O.V.)

I wasn't sure what happened the last thing I remembered I was at the energon mine. I fought off Knock-out, but I was down, and bleeding out. I opened my eyes, and seen Rebecca laying on the berth next to me.

"Good you're awake." Prime said.

"What is going on here? What happened to her?" I asked worriedly.

"You don't remember?" Prime asked.

"No I don't. Where is Bumblebee? Wouldn't he be at her side?" I asked.

"He would be, but I sent him away it was too painful for him to be with her like this..." Prime said. I looked at her again. She looked bad.

"Rebecca!" I said as I tried to get up.

"No Ratchet you have to rest, you can't overwork yourself, and you're still not healed yet."

"Prime I have to help her she needs me!" I said begging.

"Yes she does, but you can't help her till you are better yourself." Prime said.

She was thrashing about on the berth then she screamed, once, twice, three times. She was so beat up. "What the heck happened to her?" I thought. I did it...I did this too her...I remember what I did, I hit her into a cliff side. She needs me, now. The only thing that Prime, and the others could do was hook her up to a monitor, and an energon drip.

"An energon drip? Aren't we running low on energon?" I asked.

"Yes Ratchet we were, but the mine you found had a good store of it, so we have a stock pile now. Anyways I would rather be out of energon than lose another bot..." Prime said looking at Rebecca her still form on the berth.

"Does he think we are going to lose her?" I thought. "How long has she been like this?" I asked.

"About a week now...She has slipped into a comma, we are doing our best to bring her out of it, but she won't come out, we don't know what to do." I heard the steady beat of her spark slow to a stop. She is flat lining. Everyone was in the med-bay now, her spark slowed, then it slowly stopped. Prime allowed me to sit up. As I sat up so did she!

"Rebecca?" Bee asked.

The feme was glowing like the allspark, and I sensed a familiar life signal in the room. "Omega?" I asked bewildered. Omega was standing there in Rebecca's body.

"How could you? Look what have done to my Rebecca. I trusted you to care for her, and this is what you do!" Omega said through Rebecca.

"Omega I am so sorry." I said at a loss for words.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Ratchet if you don't bring her back she will be joining me in the well of allsparks soon...Consider this your second chance." Then as his voice faded she collapsed back unto the berth. Her spark started to beat at a steady rate again.

"What just happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"Omega spoke to us through her body..." I said.

"Yes I got that much Ratchet I meant like how is that possible?" Bulkhead asked.

"Omega, and Rebecca were once part of one whole being, they shared everything, from body, to mind. So he can communicate through her." I said.

"What does he mean if we don't bring her back?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know, but I am worried. I can't lose her not now, not ever." I said getting up. "Prime didn't stop me this time maybe because he knows I don't have time to rest, until she is ok." I thought.

"Let's leave Ratchet to do his work." Prime said telling the others to leave. "Remember Ratchet it's not only her life at stake here. Rest, or I may lose two bots. Through this." Prime said leaving the room.

I worked all night stabilizing her, and fixing up all her injuries. I was finally done, now all I had to do was wake her up. I sent in a shock which should reboot her systems, and bring her back to us, but it did nothing. Then I remembered what Omega said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Ratchet if you don't bring her back she will be joining me in the well of allsparks soon...Consider this your second chance." "Second chance! That's it, it is my second chance at what though." I said. Thinking about it I couldn't figure it out.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

"No I won't go with you." I said resisting the urge to go with Megatron. I had to stay on Cybertron, and wait for Ratchet to come back for me.

"The Autobots have abandoned you, like you abandoned me once...I am giving you your chance Rebecca it's either come with me, or die." Megatron said.

"Die." I said choosing my fate, I was made a Decepticon, and I would die an Autobot. Megatron lounged at me, and the fight began. I ran knowing there was nothing else I could do. I couldn't face him by myself. I ran until he caught me. "Now I am going to squash you like the pest you are!" He said. Before I could even move his foot was coming down on me, and all I could do was use all my strength to keep him from squishing me.

"RATCHET HELP ME! MEGATRON STOP! I CAN'T FIGHT BACK! I HAVE TO SAVE CYBERTRON! PLEASE!" I screamed.

(Ratchet's P.O.V.)

"RATCHET HELP ME! MEGATRON STOP! I CAN'T FIGHT BACK! I HAVE TO SAVE CYBERTRON! PLEASE!" Rebecca screamed.

Cybertron! I have to bring her back from Cybertron that's it! "OPTIMUS, BUMBLEBEE, BULKHEAD, ARCEE GET IN HERE NOW!" I yelled already grabbing the cords I needed to send myself into her mind.

"What? What is going on?" Bee asked confusedly.

"I know how to bring her back." I said hooking cords up to her, and then myself.

"What are you doing Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

"Helping her." I pointed at the screaming girl. Before anyone could ask anything else I flipped the switch, and the scene faded.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

I was fighting him, but I couldn't fight him forever. My strength was failing, and I was going to die. I heard a grunt, and Megatron was thrown off of me. Someone helped me up..."Ratchet? It can't be you can it?" I asked.

"It is me, and I am here Rebecca." He said enclosing me in his arms.

"Megatron!" I screamed as I threw myself at him breaking away from Ratchet's grasp. Megatron laughed as he knocked me to the ground.

"You can't take me down Rebecca, now bow down to your master, or I will kill your friend here." Megatron said moving towards Ratchet.

"NO YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM" Autobot in danger, activate Omega programing. "OMEGA." I said. I felt his strength surge through me. His power was mine again. I threw Megatron off of Ratchet. "If you know what's best for you Megatron you will go away..." I said pausing as I withdrew my blaster. Megatron fled. I turned to Ratchet, and he flinched for a second. Could he be afraid of me? I calmed down, and slowly went over to him. I don't know what came over me.

"You ready to go?" Ratchet asked.

"What about Cybertron?" I asked.

"Rebecca there is nothing we can do to save Cybertron." Ratchet said stretching his hand to me. I put my hand in his. Together we left cybertron.

I don't know what happened the last thing I knew we were leaving my home, the next thing I knew I was waking up at base with Ratchet laying on the berth next to me.

"You came back for me..." I said tears running down my face.

"It's what I should have done all those years ago." Ratchet said coming over to my berth, and sitting down next to me.

"What happened? How are we back here?" I asked.

"You were reliving your past until the time that you couldn't leave. Is that battle with Megatron what actually happened on Cybertron?" Ratchet asked. I looked back.

"Yes...except no one saved me. Something came over me. I became stronger, and threw him off of me...and then I beat him into miss repair...Ratchet after you seen me throw Megatron off you of you, and chased him off were you afraid of me?" I asked.

"I was afraid you had forgotten me, and perceived me as an enemy." Ratchet said.

"Whoa Becks beat Megatron!" Bulk said reminding us that they were in the room.

"Yeah...I did, but I don't know how I did it." I said honestly leaving the room.

I went to the room me, and Bee shared. I don't know what happened, but reliving my past again was haunting me. What happened to Elita-1? Was she really my mom? Did Megatron steal her sparkling, and make me what I am today? Did he really make me to destroy everything in my path? Was that what I was made to do? How did I take on Megatron back on Cybertron? I was carried away in my thoughts when Bee came in the room. He put his hand on my shoulder so I would know he was there. "You remember what I asked you before?" Bee asked.

"Being your sparkmate?" I asked, Bee nodded in response.

"Yeah I do what about it?" I asked. "I think now that you are better it's time I make you mine forever." Bee said.

That night our sparks merged to make a unified one. I was so close to him, and he was just as close to me. I knew his thoughts, and his feelings. Bee never had to ask me about my past again he is seeing it all, and feeling it all. As the night went on the memories of all our years slowed, and we overheated entangled together like that.


	8. Chapter 8

T.M.I.

Chapter Eight

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

Things became normal after a while me, and Bee were closer than ever, and we both just wanted to spend time together. Things were better with me, and Ratchet, and we actually talked...I told him everything, everything from the day I was born till, what happened with me, and Bee in bed. "You two Spark merged?" Ratchet asked his eyes widening.

"Yeah we did. Is something wrong Ratchet?" I asked Ratchet was silent. I could tell he was thinking, about something bad..."What is it Ratchet please answer me?" I asked quietly.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about." He said. I knew right then he was not telling me something.

"If it doesn't matter then why not tell me?" I asked trying to get him to tell me what it was he didn't want me to know.

"Because I can't hurt you anymore..." Ratchet said before he left the med-bay.

(Ratchet's P.O.V.)

I should have warned her...A spark merge is risky for her because of her organic half, but what if she is carrying a sparkling...I don't think her systems can handle it...Not even her..."Omega give her your strength if she is pregnant. Please hear me, I know you are probably still mad at me for what I did, and I can't blame you for that...I still haven't forgiven myself for hurting her. Please do this for her..." I asked hoping he would hear me. I heard someone run away, with a whimper. "Rebecca? Is that you?" I called looking around for her. Did she over hear me? Or was it Omega saying that he heard me? I looked everywhere for her, but I couldn't find her where did she go?

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

I need air, I feel dizzy, and sort of like I was going pass out. I went outside, and sat down right outside the base for a minute. I heard someone coming my way so I stood up. "Bee?" I asked seeing my sparkmate, but something wasn't right he didn't look at me. "Bumblebee!" I yelled at the yellow bot, he transformed, and he opened his door. I knew he wanted me to get in. I climbed in. "Where are we going?" I asked. There was no answer. The seat belts wrapped around me, tightly. "What has gotten into you?" I asked. Again he didn't answer me. "ANSWER ME!" I screamed half crying. Why would he do this?

"I am not your lover boy! I am Jess, and well you are going to be staying with my Master Megatron for a while." She said. I tried to fight it to break free, but the belts just got tighter. "I wouldn't fight much, the more you fight, the worse it gets." She said. I became still, and they loosened so I could breathe again. "That's right good little Autobot." She said with a laugh.

"What does Megatron want with me?" I asked. My voice was barely audible, because I was really scared. She wouldn't answer me. "You won't get away with this. The Autobots will notice I am gone, and they will come for me." I said honestly hoping they would come, and find me.

"They won't know your gone...You will be replaced, and trust me they won't know me for you, like you couldn't tell me from your precious Bumblebee. I am going to enjoy being you, because well I know it will kill you knowing that I have your sparkmate." She said. Right then my hopes were shattered. She is going to take Bee from me! I started to fight again. The belts became so tight. I felt something move around my belly. What was that I froze dead in my seat. My eyes widened what was she planning?

"Don't worry sis, I am not going to kill you, and neither is Megatron he just wants to put back into you the programing to make you the solider you were made to be...Don't worry I will take care of Bumblebee while you're gone." She said as we kept speeding towards the Nemesis. It became quiet as we got closer to the Decepticon warship, and that was ok the more she talked to me the more I wanted to kill her.

"If she hurts Bumblebee, I will kill her." I thought. I continued to think over the situation. "What if you can't? She is not what she appears to be, she looks like Bee, and you couldn't hurt him could you?" My thoughts raced on.

" You are so weak." She said.

"What? You don't know me." I screamed.

"Be careful stress isn't good for you. You couldn't hurt the little Autobot scout...Aw, it is so sweet it makes me want to barf. If you couldn't hurt him, how can you plan on trying to kill Me, or Megatron?" She asked. Where is she getting all of this? She is in my head. "Precisely, I have to become you from the way you act to the way you think." She said. "What I have got so far is that you don't give in, you have a hard outer shell like your armor, but on the inside you are hurt, and beaten up, and you love Bumblebee with your spark... We'll have to fix that now won't we? You want to be like me? Forget love, emotions, and especially Bumblebee! Forget that stuff my dear sister, and you be free like me." Was the last thing before she handed me over to Megatron.

They locked me in a cell, one that resembled the one I had back on Cybertron. I remembered. "No no no I don't want to remember I have to figure out how to get out of this mess." I screamed as I started to cry. What is wrong with me? Knock-out came in, and started talking to me.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Why do you care? You are just going to kill me anyways." I said.

" Megatron is not planning on killing you, but if you don't want my help...I'll leave." Knock-out said going towards the door.

"NO I want your help!" I yelled.

"Ok then. What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"I feel really weak, and sort of dizzy." I said. He looked at me.

"Well hold on a second." He pulled out a sensor. "I don't know why you feel weak your spark is becoming stronger." Knock-out said. Knock-out left, and came back a few minutes later with a bunch of equipment that I am not even sure Ratchet has. "Ok. I am just going to run a few tests; I am going to put you into powerdown mode so you won't feel a thing." He said putting me on the berth that was in the room. I wasn't sure how I felt about him putting me down...But what chose did I have?

"Ok." I said, then I willingly went to sleep for him.

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

"Why did Megatron want me to take her place? Wouldn't I be more useful to him as a warrior? Not a stand in for the pregnant love muffin. She is weak, what does he want her for? I could do anything he wanted, be anything he wanted me to be..." My programing kicked in. "Stop arguing you have a mission, you have no right to question your orders!" The command voice in my head told me. As I got closer to the Autobot base I tried to compose myself. It was hard for me to admit it, but I was jealous of her she was fierce, I could see it in her eyes...I knew how to fight, but I had little experience in the field. That's when it hit me Megatron wanted her for her power, determination, and her courage. "Remember he made you to replace her, he made you better ...Am I really better? My mind kept going like this this. As I got closer to the Autobot base I changed my camouflage to look like Rebecca. I walked into the base, and everyone looked at me. I didn't know any of them. There was a green bot, he was big, and really bulky he seen me as the sweet sexy thing he knew a long time ago. There was a red and white one that saw me as his daughter, and his only family. There was a blue Fem-bot that was smaller than the rest she sees me as a friend, and a fellow fem-bot. Then there were the two that I knew Bee, and the mighty Optimus Prime. I laughed inwardly as I remembered how I used Bee as my disguise to get Rebecca to come with me. I remembered the shock on her face when I finally said that I was not her Bumble bee. He seen me as the sweet, lovable girl that he could never stop loving ever. Prime saw me as the bot that would one day lead the Autobots should he ever go offline. They hadn't noticed a thing.

"Where did you go?" The red and white bot asked.

"I went out for some air...I was feeling dizzy, and nauseated." I said nervously, I hoped they didn't notice that my voice was unsteady, and cracking.

"You ok Becks?" The green bot asked.

"Yeah Bulk I am doing ok...I am just kind of tired all of a sudden." I said, Bee picked me up as my eyes started to close.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I woke up on a berth in a room the seemed vaguely familiar. I looked around, and I noticed my stomach was round, and swelled like it would be if I was pregnant. I ran my hands over it. "It can't be. I can't be. Could I be?" I asked. Ouch. I felt it move downwards, and then I felt my water brake. "Oh my God." I said as I felt the contractions coming, becoming faster. "I am having a baby! Someone come! Help me!" I screamed. Knock-out, and Megatron came into my room.

"Finally." Megatron said with a smile. The time that had passed had seemed like hours, painful hours of labor.

"Come on Rebecca I see its head, Push, as hard as you can." I did as Knock-out told me, and a baby was born my baby was born. "It's a girl." Knock-out said showing me the baby that he was holding. I didn't even get a chance to hold her Megatron grabbed the infant, and went to the door.

"I am done with her, she has served her purpose." I heard Megatron say as he left taking my little baby with him. I noticed someone in the corner of the room as everything turned black.

I woke up with a jolt. I was breathing heavy. I looked around the room I was in, Knock-out was sitting there with slight concern in his eyes. I was still on the Nemesis...Oh Joy. "Well Rebecca, I have some interesting news for you...It seems you are carrying a sparkling...I have put you on an I.V. so that you can get some nutrients in you for that little sparkling." Knock-out said, as he left the room. I wanted to thank him for giving me the answers I needed, but I was in shock. So I was pregnant, but was that what Megatron had wanted me for? No he couldn't have known I was pregnant...But then why did he want me?

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

I don't know how this was happening, but I was in one of Rebecca's dream. I take that back one of her nightmares. She was having her baby on the Nemesis, and Megatron took her baby girl from her. He said that was all he wanted...Was he going to make her like just had her give birth then he took her baby, and then he had her ended for good? Or was he going to turn her into a crazed animal by taking away her free will? Will he make her kill the ones that she loves?

"Hun you ok?" Bee said noticing that I was lying awake on the berth.

"Yes Bee I am fine." I said. "Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?" He asked.

"No, there isn't anything that I want to talk about." I said as I slid off the berth, and left the room. Something about Bee was throwing me off I didn't know what it was, but there was something.

Weeks passed, and I got to know everyone, soon I got lost in being Rebecca. Out of the reports I had been given on Rebecca had said she was being taken care of, and Knock-out was caring for her, and the baby. She had been in solitude, and frankly I could tell you she was probably thinking of 101 ways to get the hell off the Nemesis, or 101 ways to impair a Decepticon as soon as my hands are free again.

"Rebecca you want to come with me, and Raf? We are going to race cars." Bee asked me.

"No thanks Bee, but you boys have fun." I said smiling at them. Bee transformed, and he, and Raf left. I went to the med-bay to see what everyone else was up to today.

"So why should we care about the planetary alignment thing? We aren't on Cybertron anymore." Bulk asked.

"Bulkhead I don't think the prophecy was about Cybertron, look the last planet in the alignment." Ratchet said.

"Earth." I said my eyes widened.

"The weak shall perish..." Ratchet said.

"PRIME! We have a problem!" Agent fowler said over the com-link.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Prime asked as he entered the room.

"The Cons are attacking a military base." Agent Fowler responded.

"Ok evacuate all personnel Agent fowler we are on our way." Prime said.

"Ratchet call Bumblebee, and have him meet us at the base."

"Ok Prime." Ratchet said as he bridged us out of the base.

(Bumblebee's P.O.V.)

"Ok Ratchet." I said.

"Drop off Rafael at the next off ramp, and I will bridge him back to base from there." Ratchet said.

"Sorry Raf." I said.

"It's ok Bee we can go racing some other time." Raf said holding his toy car. I heard someone behind us. Megatron! He fired a blast, I tried to dodge it, but we were hit.

"Raf?" I asked my charge. Then I saw his hand fall, along with the toy car he was holding. I didn't stop to drop off Raf I sped up chasing after that rat Megatron! He was going to pay. For more reasons than he knew. As I got closer to the fight I transformed, and carried Raf the rest of the way. He was barely alive. When the others saw me I heard Arcee say.

"Raf," She took him from me, and held him in her arms like a baby, and then continued. "He is breathing barely." Megatron was there, I wanted to rip him apart for what he had done, and for what he was doing.

"It seems I have swatted a bug, and squashed a pest." Megatron said with a laugh. I didn't know what came over me, but I went too attack Megatron, but Bulkhead held me back.

"It's not the time for this Raf needs you now." Bulkhead said. I didn't notice this before, but Rebecca had sprung at Megatron, and was fighting him with all her might.

"Rebecca stop that Now! I want you to go back to base, and help Ratchet." Prime said as Megatron knocked Rebecca to the ground she landed on her feet, and then sprung into a flip, and when through the ground bridge as the portal started to close.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

I was alone for days trying to get out of here which was nearly impossible counting that I couldn't move my arms, or my legs, and the fact that I couldn't sleep because of that nightmares that I constantly had. The fact that a con was parading around pretending to be me did not settle my mind AT ALL! I was worried, what were Megatron's plans? Did he just want me for my baby? The con that replaced me seemed so familiar, but where had I known her from. I traveled back through my life to figure this out then it hit me. "Jess is my little sister, the one I thought I lost back on Cybertron...Ohhh poor baby I tried to save you Jess, now I hope you can save me before it's too late for me..."

I knew that the ancient prophecy was coming true, Unicron was rising, and there was nothing that I could do to help my team, or even help myself. I hadn't seen anyone in days, I was freaking out. I fought against my restraints, and then I fought harder I had to get out of here, NOW! My restraints started to give when I felt an amazing pain. I think the baby just detached from my spark. My restraints snapped, and I just laid there breathing heavily. I felt the contractions grow stronger, and stronger as the hours edged on.

"You are doing good Rebecca." I could hear Omega saying. Then I felt Omega's strength surge through me. Push! Push! Come on Just a little more! I coached myself. One. Two. Three. Then I heard a baby crying. I moved towards my baby, and held her close to me. She became quiet again. I looked at her, and I could only think of her father, I could see him in her eyes. "Bee that's what I am going to call you." I said smiling at the baby in my arms. I had pulled off my shirt, and wrapped her up in it.

"Well done Rebecca." Megatron said coming into the room he was clapping. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it, but since you have I get the joy of ending you myself, but first I want you to see something that will kill your spark. Orion would you come over here please." As he said this I was protectively holding my lil Bee. Optimus Prime came into the room, wait did he just call him Orion? "Well Orion I just wanted my prisoner to get to see the bot that she betrayed before she died for being a war criminal. Knock-out take the baby from the criminal." Megatron commanded. Knock-out walked in took my baby from me, and headed back to the door.

"NO MY BABY! I swear if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form I will-"

(Narrative P.O.V.)

Rebecca never finished her sentence Megatron shut her up permanently, and Jessy felt it all. Only Jessica knew what had happened to Rebecca, and her beloved little Bee.


	9. Chapter 9

T.M.I.

Chapter nine

(Jess P.O.V.)

"He killed her...Her life force is gone. He said he wouldn't hurt her just put back in her the programing that she was originally supposed to have. What about the baby? That poor baby I won't let anything happen to her like what happened to us...Rebecca I promise." I said. Before I knew it I was standing in front of Bumblebee. "Uhhh Bee? I have something I have to tell you..." I started to say.

"What is it Rebecca?" Bee asked.

"Well Bee that's the thing I'm not Rebecca."

"I know you aren't." Bee said.

"HOW? And how long have you known?" I asked.

"I would know my wife anywhere, and you are not her." Bee said. "So what's the matter?"

"Rebecca is in trouble, and we have to save her now." I said avoiding mentioning the baby. Bee transformed, and we headed for the Nemesis.

(Beck's P.O.V.)

When I woke up on the floor in the Nemesis, I was cold very cold. "What happened?" I asked myself as I tried to remember what had happened. I looked around the cell I was in, and I saw a berth with a still form laying on it, and it was covered with a white sheet. I assumed that whoever it was they were dead. I went over to the berth, and uncovered the body. "I'm dead." I said as everything came back to me as I seen my own lifeless form on that berth. "Bee," I said when I realized who had my baby. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew I was in a different room with Megatron, Prime, Knock-out, and my baby. "If I ever get my hands on you, you will regret everything that you have ever done..." I said mostly to Megatron. The baby turned, and reached for me. "She sees me. Baby I am going to get you away from him somehow...I promise." I said. The next thing I knew I was sitting in Bee's passenger seat with Jessy next to me in the driver's seat. She looked over, and went as white as a sheet when she saw me. "Save my baby, don't let him do what he did to us; we owe her that at least." I said then I faded out.

(Jess' P.O.V.)

When I saw Rebecca sitting next to me inside Bee I was scared. I thought she would kill me for all I have done to her; all of this is my fault. She just wants me to save her baby from the fate we both shared. "Speed it up Bee!" I said realizing how much danger that baby was really in. We made it to the Nemesis, and managed to get in without a scrape.

"Which way should we go?" Bee asked me quietly. Rebecca appeared in front of me, and said.

"This way follow me." Then she darted away. She ran down those corridors like she knew them. "In there." She said as she stopped in front of a door. I nodded my head at her, and asked.

"The baby is in there where are you?"

"Who-"

"Bee shush!" I yelled.

"In the next corridor the first door on the right." She said then she disappeared again.

"Bee you need to find Rebecca ok? Go up the next hallway she should be in the first door to your right." I said, as me, and Bee separated. I opened the door to see two pairs of red eyes, and two pairs of blue eyes.

"Prime?" I asked in obvious confusion.

"She is one of the enemy!" Prime said.

"Orion she is one of my followers, isn't that right pet." My master said. I thought about it, then Becks came back to me.

"Jess! Please! NO! THE BABY, AND BEE HE WILL KILL THEM, AND GET RID OF YOU ONCE YOU ARE USELESS TOO HIM!" Becks screamed, I knew she was right.

"No I'm not, now give me the baby, she is not yours either, and I am pretty sure her mama would kill you if she"-

"Wasn't already dead I killed her. Your turn is next Jessica if you do not OBEY!" My master yelled.

"No I won't!" I yelled as I charged my blaster, and fired at his arm knocking the baby out of his arm, I jumped up, and caught her, as Bee ran into the room carrying Becks. As I hit the floor Megatron grabbed my leg, and pulled me towards him, as he pulled me I lost my hold on the baby. "Bee! THE BABY!" I yelled.

"Whose baby is this?" He asked as Knock-out went for her.

"SHE IS YOURS BEE, THAT'S YOUR BABY," I yelled as Megatron was trying to crush me under his hand, then his foot. Bee had the baby, his wife, and was still fighting off cons as best as he could.

"Jess we have to get out of here." Bee said.

"BEE I'm not going to make it..." I said quietly because I couldn't breathe, and I was losing my fight against Megatron. Instead of crushing me Megatron picked me up, and bashed me against the floor, and the walls until I blacked out then...I think I died. I was standing there watching the scene continue outside my body, he continued to beat my body, Bee was fighting off Knock-out, and Prime trying to protect his baby, and his wife's body. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it made me jump. I turned, and it was Rebecca. Bee blasted Megatron's arm, and he tossed my body. He caught it, and tried to run, but he was surrounded.

"Jess we need to help them, but I can't do it alone." Becks said.

"What is going to happen when we do this?" I asked.

"Jess you just have to trust me," She said as she held out her hand for me to hold. I felt her send our energy out, and there was a huge blue light. Then the scene faded.

(Bee's P.O.V.)

The last thing I remember was fighting off Cons to protect my baby, and my wife, the next thing I knew there was a flash off blue light, and I was standing in the base with six pairs of eyes staring at me with looks of sadness, and of horror.

"Bumblebee what happened? Rebecca? Who's baby is that?" Were the questions they were asking me.

"She's mine..." I said as everything finally hit me. Rebecca had a baby, and now she is dead. I handed the baby to Arcee, and gave Ratchet the girls bodies, and said. "Do what you can...Please."

"Bee who is this?" Ratchet asked pointing at the imposter.

"I don't know Ratchet, but she helped me save my baby, I just wished she would have helped me save Rebecca." I said as I headed back to my room.

(Beck's P.O.V.)

I came back too in a place that felt so familiar, but not at the same time. It was like I had been there before. I stood up, and looked around for Jess. "JESSICA!" I yelled hoping she would hear me. I waited for a few minutes then said. "Jess..." It came out quietly in my disappointment. I looked a little ways down the road and there she was. "JESSICA!" I yelled as I ran too her. I got down on my knees next to her, and shook her.

"Huh? What!" Jess said as she jumped up, and backed away from me. Her eyes showed me a mix of fear, and betrayal.

"Jess what is wrong?" I asked her.

"You left me all those years ago we were family, two of the same spark, you didn't come back for me." Jess said I could see she was tearing up as she said this.

"Jess..." I started to say.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE REBECCA." She yelled. I don't know what happened, but are surroundings started to move, and making sounds that sounded like music.

"Now and then I think of when we were together, like when you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company, but that was love and it's an ache I still remember." Jess started to sing.

"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness, like resignation to the end, always the end. So when we found that we could not make sense, well you said that we would still be friends, but I'll admit that I was glad it was over." I sang back to her.

"But you didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and that we were nothing, and I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records, and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that you're just somebody that I used to know." Jess sang.

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know." I sang.

"Now, and then I think of all the times you screwed me over, but had me believing it was always something that I'd done, but I don't want to live that way reading into every word you say you said that you could let it go, and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know."

"But you didn't have to cut me off make out like it never happened and that we were nothing, and I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low have your friends collect your records, and then change your number I guess that I don't need that though now you're just somebody that I used to know." I sang with tears running down my face.

"Somebody (I used to know)" (jess.)

"Somebody (Now you're just somebody that I used to know)." (Me)

(I used to know) (Jess.)

(That I used to know) (me)

(I used to know) (jess)

Somebody (both).

We sang as the song ended me, and Jess were both in tears. "Jess I know I how you feel, but you don't understand..."

"What don't I understand, you left me...to run off, and become an Autobot. You didn't even try to get me, or tell me you were leaving. I am lucky that Father finally let me out of the stasis pod that has been my home for my whole life only to hunt you down so Father could deal with you himself."

"Jess don't you see it wasn't my fault any of this happened it was Megatron's fault ALL his fault. I tried to come after you, but by the time I got to you Megatron had you locked into stasis already" I said.

"I don't believe that!" She screamed.

"Come with me then. I'll show you." I said reaching out for her hand.

"Where? And how?" She asked.

"We may be dead, but I can still transwarp through time, and space. We are going back to our childhood." I said grabbing her hand. She pulled away from me.

"But isn't dangerous to time travel? and Won't time go on without us?" She asked.

"Jess we're dead we can't do anything in the past, or present. We are beyond time right now, and all we have to do is come back into the present like nothing happened it's as simple as that." I said extending my hand to her again. "Are you coming?"


	10. Chapter 10

T.M.I.

beccalovesbumblebee~ OK I know it has been forever since I updated, and I am really sorry about that :/ But I am back, and ready to work on this story. Anyways...I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS THEY BELONG TO AMAZING PEOPLE HASBRO

Chapter 10

(Beck's P.O.V.)

Jessy just stood there thinking I guess. Her eyes would focus on me for a few minutes, then on our surroundings again. She paced back, and forth like that for what seemed like hours. Suddenly she grabbed my hand, and squeezed it gently.

"Close your eyes." I said in a whisper. Jessy shut her eyes then opened them slightly. When I seen that she was trying to peek, I scolded her.

"No peeking." I sent out the transwarp energy, and we basically walked backwards in time. We were back on the Nemesis docked in Kaon, all those years ago.

"Open your eyes." I said to Jess. When Jessy saw our surroundings, I saw all the color drain from her already pale face.

"Jessy, it's ok we are already dead, and the only people that can see us are our younger counterparts." I said trying to ease my sister's fear. I took her hand, and pulled her into the wall with me.

"What are you-How can we still see through the wall?" Jessy asked me with obvious confusion in her tone.

"It's just a trick I learned." I said with a shrug.

"How could you have learned tricks like this unless you-"

"I have died a few times, so I have come back here before." I said honestly. As I was speaking I saw my counterpart speed past us. We attached ourselves to her so it would be easier for us to follow her without us being seen by her. She kept running, then suddenly she turned. She pressed herself against a wall then she faded into the wall.

"I forgot I could do that." I said, as my younger counterpart reappeared after the guard that was following her had passed us, and rounded a corner. She continued to run until she came to a door, she pushed it open, then once she entered she closed it quickly behind her. When she seen the stasis pod across the room from her she already knew who was inside. She ran across the room, and tried to push the pod open.

"SISSY!" She yelled, banging on the pod. "Help me! I can't get you out of there on my own!" She pleaded even though she already knew that her sissy couldn't hear her.

"No one can help you freak." Megatron said as he finally made his presence known in the room.

"I'm not a freak." The younger me said in her defense.

"You are tainted your emotions are uncontrollable. There is no hope for you, but your sister will do good once I rid her of all your flaws." He spat at her.

"Why are you doing this to us?" She asked pleading with her Father.

"I may do as I please with both of you, because whether you like it, or not you are both MINE to do with you as I please. No matter where you are, or who you are with both of you belong to me nothing will ever change that." Megatron yelled at his daughter.

"I am leaving you, and going to the Autobots you can't keep me here." She yelled back at him.

"I can keep you here try me Pet, you are a freak, I took you in cared for you, and your sister like my own children when half of you will never be mine. Do you really think the Autobots will want a freak like you?" He asked her pretending to be sincere, and that he actually cared about her.

"You call me a freak when you were the one that made me, and my sissy like this. I don't know, if the Autobots will, or not, but I have to go, and find that out for myself, because I could have a better life with them." She said honestly.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME! YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Megatron yelled charging his blaster. As he fired at her I found myself moving toward her, but Jessy grabbed me.

"You can't interfere." She said holding me back. I watched as the younger me dodged Megatron's blasts. He kept firing at her until he finally hit her. She was down, she camouflaged herself onto the floor. Megatron laughed, and easily picked her up.

"Foolish half-breed I gave you your abilities I can see beyond your camouflage." Megatron said as he held her in his grasp. He just held her there until he got bored, then he just through her to the floor feeling that she had learned her lesson. Then he left her alone in the room with the stasis pod.

"I'm sorry sissy." She said then she ran away. Leaving the Decepticons, and the Nemesis for good. I grabbed Jessy's hand.

"It's time we get out of here." I said then I transwarped us back to where we came from.

(Bumblebee's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe what had happened it just felt like a horrible nightmare. This is one nightmare I really wanted to wake up from. My sparkmate is dead, I couldn't even look at my baby without crying because she was just like her mother, to make matters worse Prime was gone, and the team was in shambles. "Primus if you can hear send her back to us...We need her, I need her." I was pleading. Arcee walked in as I said this carrying my baby.

"Bee your daughter needs you, it's been day, and you haven't spoken to any of us, or showed any interest in your baby. I know this is hard for you Bee, but you need to move, and speak to us. We are all going through a lot right now, we don't have a leader, and you lost your sparkmate, she lost her mother, and we all lost a friend. We need to pull ourselves together as a team, and as a family." Arcee said with a certain fierceness in her eyes. "Now come on." Arcee said helping me up, and leading me out of my room.

(Beck's P.O.V.)

"So what are we going to do now?" Jessy asked me with pleading eyes.

"Try, and get back home I guess. We just have to get out of the Well of Allsparks again." I said in an emotionless, uninterested tone.

"The Well of Allsparks? That's where we are? How come we are alone here?" Jessy asked me in complete shock, and confusion.

"Well we are in the Well of Allsparks, but not the main part, we haven't crossed over into the actual Well yet, though I have been there before it's an amazing place." I said, then I flashed her a smile.

"Wait, I thought once you were in the Well of Allsparks you couldn't return to the living?" Jess asked me confusedly.

"Yes, but I am in a special position I am always in-between death, because me, and Omega are part of one being. I can travel here, just like he can return to the living." "Wait you mean he could?"

"Yeah he could pick up where I left off in my body, if he really wanted too." I said carelessly.

"Don't you care? He could take over your life Rebecca!" Jessy screamed at me.

"Jess he has saved me on more than one occasion, He is a slagging hero! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have lived as long as I have Jess. He deserved to live, and they let him die, but he wouldn't have let any of us die. They betrayed him I could have saved him, but they wouldn't let me." I let my anger out, and our surroundings started to shake.

"Rebecca snap out of it, Omega died a hero, and he would want you to live. We need to get back to our lives." Jess said pleading with me.

"Ok," I said then I quickly grabbed her hand. Then I transwarped us back to the Autobot base on Earth.

(Jessy's P.O.V.)

Last thing I remembered I was talking to Rebecca in the well of Allsparks, next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of the med-bay in the Autobot base.

"Rebecca are we?" I asked.

"Yes we are." She answered almost instantly. I stood there in a sort of shock. Rebecca just started to lead me out of the med-bay, and was heading for the main area of the base.

"Rebecca what happens if we run into one of the bots?" I asked trying to keep pace with her.

"It won't matter because they can't see, or hear us." Rebecca said so bluntly, and dismally it was scary.

"Then what do you plan on doing? If we have no way to contact them." I asked her.

"I DON'T KNOW JESS, I just don't know." She yelled at first, then she started to calm down. Suddenly she stopped, and turned to face me, I could see the anger, and frustration in her eyes.

"I am sorry Jess, I know you can't feel it, but they are calling for me to cross over, and it is becoming very hard for me to resist going to them knowing Omega is there waiting for me." She said with so much emotion in her voice I could feel it myself. I didn't say anything to her I had nothing to say. She just started to lead me through the base again. When we made it to the main area of the base we seen that everyone was gathered were talking about what sounded like strategies. Ratchet went over to the monitor, and looked at the screen with a puzzled expression.

"This can't be." Ratchet said with a confused tone.

"What is it Ratchet? Did you find Prime?" Arcee asked.

"No the sensors are picking up two faint energy signatures in the base. It's probably just a malfunction." Ratchet said irritably.

"I don't think it's a malfunction Ratchet." Raf said. Then Miko looked over at us.

"Oh my god."

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

"Oh my god." Miko said when she saw me, and Jessy.

"What's wrong Miko?" Bulkhead asked his charge.

"Rebecca is here...With us now over there." She answered her guardian pointing at us.

"You can see us?" I asked just as Ratchet said.

"Miko Rebecca is dead, her body is over there." Ratchet said pointing at my body.

"Ratchet quiet, we can't hear Rebecca. What did you say? "Miko asked me.

"You guys can see us?" I asked them.

"Yeah, me, Raf, and Miko can." Jack answered me.

"Enough of this nonsense, Rebecca is dead, and she is now with the allspark." Ratchet said which really made me mad that he was speaking to the kids like that.

"It's not nonsense Ratchet we can all see her, and hear her." Jack said trying to convince Ratchet.

"Jack how come you can see them, and we can't? If they are really there how do we know?" Ratchet asked. I turned, and looked at my tore up Bee.

"Raf, tell them that they know me, and Jessy are here because they can all sense our presence, even the base picked us up." I said, and Raf repeated me.

"So the two of them are ghosts?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes we are." I answered, and Jack repeated.

"Rebecca? Are you really here?" Bee asked.

"Tell him I am here." I said, and Raf did as I said.

"Becks I thought once you died you went to the well of Allsparks?" Bulkhead asked.

"We did go there Bulk, but I don't think it's our time yet that's why we came back here." I said, and Miko repeated answering her guardian.

"Not your time? Rebecca you're dead, and you have been dead for days now." Ratchet said.

"I know Ratchet, but you act like I have never died before." I said.

"She says that you act like she has never died before," Miko said repeating me.

"Yes I understand you have died before...I just don't know how you expect me to bring you back this time. It's not like I can restart your spark." Ratchet said starting to rant, and I could tell he was angry, and frustrated.

"You can though Ratchet, you have before." I said. "She says you can do it Ratchet it." Raf said.

"Rebecca that's crazy it would involve open spark surgery that might not even work!" Ratchet yelled in frustration.

"I know Ratchet, but it's the only shot that we have got. We don't have much time left." I said honestly with a dismal sadness in my voice. The kids didn't repeat what I said, but Ratchet got the message from the sad expressions they all had.

"Rebecca even if I do this I can only bring one of you back." Ratchet said.

"I know, and you need to bring Jessy back." I said, and Raf repeated for me.

"No Rebecca! You need to be brought back Bumblebee needs you, your baby needs you, Prime needs you, and the team needs you!" Jessy said trying to change my mind.

"Yes I know Jessy, but if only one of us can live I want to let you live, this is your chance to live Jess take it." I said to her honestly.

"No way, not at the expense of losing you." Jessy said. The kids had fallen silent, not sure whether to repeat what we were saying, or not, so the bots were clueless as to what was going on.

"What is going on?" Ratchet asked.

"They are arguing." Jack answered. Jessy looked over, and I saw the light as it appeared across room. Jessy was staring straight into it.

"No Jess you can't go into the light not yet you have to fight it." I yelled at Jessy.

"I am trying Rebecca, but I want to go into it." Jess said, and I could hear the struggle in her voice. She moved closer to the light. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her back towards me.

"No your number isn't up yet." I said tightening my grip on her.

"How are you fighting it so well? "Jessy asked me.

"It's there love it anchors me here, gives me something to hang onto." I told her honestly, but I knew soon that wouldn't be enough to keep me here.

"Raf," I struggled to say.

"Tell Ratchet that he needs to do this now I can't keep her here for much longer." I said, and then Raf told Ratchet what I said.

"Rebecca I couldn't ask anyone to do this." Ratchet said completely unsure of what to do.

"I'll do it." Bee said then they rushed our bodies to the med-bay. Ratchet grabbed an energon pump to start energon circulation in her veins again.

"Rebecca which one is Jessy?"

"The one on your right. Jess make this easier for him show them who you are, drop the camouflage." I said. Jessy looked focused for a minute , then her body changed the girl that looked like me turned into a pale girl with long black hair. Seeing who he needed to operate on he attached the energon pump into her. Then Ratchet had Bee lay down on a berth.

"Relax." Ratchet commanded, as he went to grab what looked like jumper cables. He pushed open Jessy's chest plates easily, then he attached one end of the cable into her empty spark chamber. Then he went over to Bee, and did the same thing except when he did it to Bee the cable jolted to life, and Bee screamed in pain. I could see, and feel the spark forming in her spark chamber. I felt Jessy's spirit disappear; she was no longer standing next to me. The cord had become lifeless again, Ratchet pulled the cord out of there spark chambers. Jessy's chest plates closed instantly. I went over to the berth Bee was on, and I was just watching as Bee tried to get up off of the berth.

"Bee don't move." Jack said.

"Why?" Bee asked.

"Rebecca is in front of you." Raf said answering Bee's question.

"I can sense her presence." Bee said. That was when my frustration set in.

"YOU CAN SENSE ME? BUT YOU CAN'T HEAR, OR SEE ME!" I yelled even though I knew he couldn't hear me. Since the kids were staring at nothing in particular, and they had become silent again, Ratchet asked.

"What is she saying?" I blinked so now I was standing in front of Ratchet.

"It's ok I will repeat myself. WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?" I said with so much attitude I knew that if Ratchet could hear me he would be furious.

"Rebecca would you please stop yelling?" Jessy said as she sat up slowly, rubbing her forehead as her optics onlined. I looked at Jessy with a look of disbelief.

"What is she yelling about?" Bee, and Ratchet asked simultaneously.

"About how you can't hear, or see her. Really Becks I know your frustrated, but chill out." Jessy said telling me to calm down.

"Rebecca," I heard someone call, and I was sure it was one of the bots until I looked at them, and no one was making eye contact to acknowledge that someone had spoken.

"Rebecca." I heard my name called again, but this time I heard the person more clearly. It was a voice I knew all too well.

"Omega," I said as that light appeared. He called me again, and I knew I was moving closer to the light.

"Come my dear someone here needs to speak with you." Omega called for me. Jessy, and the kids were looking at me like I had a few screws loose.

"Ray-Ray I know what you see, you have to fight it. Stay with me, because if you don't you may never be able to be brought back." Jessy yelled at me.

"Jay-Jay I can't fight it anymore, I just needed to let you live before I could move on. Just don't let yourself believe I am dead, and as long as you love me, and you never let me go I will be able to come back... Just don't let me go." I said as I gave in, and went into the light.

(Jessy's P.O.V.)

I just watched her as she faded away. "Jessica what happened?" Jack asked because he had just seen what I had seen.

"Rebecca's gone, she went into the light. I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"She what?" Ratchet said half asking half yelling.

"She seen Omega Supreme, I guess he was calling for her. She went to him. I should have stopped her." I said.

"How were you supposed to stop her? It's not like you could have touched her. Anyways Jessica you know your sister she would have went to Omega no matter what." Ratchet said, and it made me feel some better.

"I know Ratchet." I said. Bee left the room without a sound, then returned a minute later carrying a little bundle. I didn't realize that he was carrying my niece until he handed her to me. I looked at Bumblebee with a smile. "I figured you should get to meet the lil girl you lost your life to save." Bumblebee said to me. I held my lil niece close to me. She was asleep at first until I guess she realized I was someone new. She opened her eyes with a yawn, and a giggle. When I looked into those eyes, I seen her mother in her eyes.

"I will bring her back." I whispered so quietly only the baby could hear me. As I was holding my niece Ratchet was moving Rebecca's body. He hooked her up to an energon pump then he put her in a stasis pod.

"Bee have you decided on a name yet?" Bulkhead asked.

"No I can't name her, her mother needs to name her." Bumblebee said.

"Her name is little Bee." I said. Everyone turned, and looked at me with looks of disbelief.

"How do you know that?" Ratchet asked.

"Her mother told me." I said trying to clear up the confusion. As we continued to talk lil Bee drifted to sleep in my arms.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

I followed Omega into the light, even though Jessy was right, I knew that I may never be able to return to the living.

"What is going on?" I asked Omega. When he didn't answer me, I asked. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Someone is here to talk to you." Omega said answering me. After he said that Elita-1 appeared. She came over to me, and said.

"My child." She wrapped her arms around me. "I am worried about your father." Elita-1 said backing away from me.

"You don't have to worry about Megatron, I can take care of him." I said with determination.

"Megatron is not your father child. He made you what you are today, but he didn't make you, he just took you from me." Elita-1 said with sadness in her voice.

"If Megatron isn't my father , then who is?" I asked, then it hit me when I remembered what was happening on Earth right now.

"Optimus." I said with total disbelief.

"Yes young one you are correct. I know you must be thinking that this isn't possible, but it is. I hadn't found out that you were there until after Megatron had me." Elita-1 said.

"Why would you go to Megatron?" I asked her.

"He tricked me, told me that Orion was in trouble, and I believed him. What I hadn't realized was that the factions were being formed, and as you know Megatron is the leader of the decepticons. Long story short he imprisoned me, then he took you from me, he altered you, and forced you to fight a war you should have never been involved in." Elita-1 said. That answer cleared up most of my questions except for one.

"If I am Prime's then who's baby is Jessica?" I asked.

"Your sister is Megatron's child. He wasn't satisfied with you so he forced me to carry another sparkling..." Elita-1 said, and I could see in her eyes what Megatron had done to her, and all of us still haunts her today.

"This is all nice to know, thank you for telling me this, but why am I here?" I asked.

"You need to help Optimus." She said with a pleading expression.

"How am I supposed to do that? I am dead remember." I said trying not to give her to much attitude.

"Talk to him, let him see you." Elita-1 said, then, she disappeared. I was left alone with Omega supreme.

"Omega I don't know how I can help Prime, how could he see me when my own team couldn't see me." I said with a hopeless tone.

"Rebecca don't give up, try, I know you can do this." Omega said.

"But Omega I don't even know how to get out of here." I said.

"Focus on him, and you should be able to blink to him. Just focus." Omega said. I started to concentrate on locating Prime.

"I found him." I said then I looked over at Omega.

"Good luck my Rebecca. I will be watching over you." I heard Omega say as I blinked away. When I opened my eyes again I was standing in what seemed to be a holding cell on the Nemesis that is where I found Optimus prime. I focused, and just hoped that Optimus could see, and hear me.

"Excuse me." I said quietly. Prime heard me he turned away from the computer he was working at.

"Little one what are you doing here?" Prime asked me. Little one, I remembered when he called me that the first time we met during his, and Elita's sparkmerge the cycle I was formed.

"I came to see you Orion." I said honestly.

"Yes, I see you have affiliated yourself with the wrong side. How could you go against all the good you wanted to do." Orion said, and when he said that it hurt.

"Orion I know you don't remember, but we are the right side. Megatronus has deceived you." I said trying to break through to him.

"No my Brother would not do that to me." Orion said. When he said this I knew that I could not break through to him.

"Prime I know your still in there, I will come back for you I promise." I said as I blinked away back to the base. I didn't show up back at the base as I was on my way back there I was called back to my body.

(Jessy's P.O.V.)

The bots, and the children went into the other room to talk about what the plans were to get Prime back. I was just watching the monitor on Rebecca's stasis pod when it started reading a pulse. "That's not possible." I said as I went over to her pod, and looked into it. I could see that she was breathing again.

"Ratchet!" I yelled trying to open the stasis pod. When he didn't answer me, and come into the room I yelled for him again.

"RATCHET!" This time he came into the room with a look of shock.

"Why are you trying to open her stasis pod? And Jessica what could be so important that you pull me away from the others?" Ratchet asked.

"Rebecca is online, she has a pulse! I think that is pretty important." I said answering the medic. Ratchet looked at the pod, and said.

"That's not possible it's probably just the stasis pod malfunctioning, or something." Ratchet said as he pulled my unconscious sister out of the stasis pod. He laid her on a berth then took a reading of her pulse.

"Her spark is beating at a steady rate, so she should wake up any second now." Ratchet said then he left the room. I waited a few minutes for her to wake up. When her eyes started to open, I ran out of the room to go get lil Bee.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

My eyes opened, and the first thing I saw was Jessy slipping quickly out of the room. "Jessica!" I yelled after her.

"Did I just hear? No it couldn't be." Bulk said coming to the med-bay with everyone on his heels.

"Rebecca you're online!" Raf yelled in excitement.

"Yeah I am." I said looking at Bee. Bee wasn't making eye contact with me. Jessy walked back into the room carrying a small bundle.

"Jess did you not hear me call for you?" I asked.

"I did, but I thought it would be more important that I bring this to you." Jess said handing me my baby girl. I held her in my arms, I pulled her close to me nuzzling her.

"I missed you so much." I said to my baby which made her giggle. She smiled at me as Jack approached me.

"I am sorry to break up the reunion, but Prime gave this to me, and I think you should have this. Prime told me this was a key to something I just can't remember what he said. "Jack said slipping a key card into my hand. I looked at the key card with utter shock. Jessy did the same as she spotted the card in my hand.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"The key card to Vector sigma." I said with total disbelief.

"What does that mean?" Arcee asked.

"It means we have a way to get Optimus back, but we have to find a way to get to Cybertron." I said then I told them my plan.

"Rebecca you want to commandeer Megatron's spacebridge, and while we hold it you want to transwarp to Cybertron. Not to mention that you want to take Jack with you!" Ratchet said.

"Ratchet Jack has to go he is the only one that can use the key card Prime gave it to him so unless you are questioning his judgment of character Jack can handle this." I said.

"Jack isn't going, No way." Arcee said protectively.

"Arcee I know Jack is your charge, but me, and Jessy already know the location of Vector sigma." I said trying to get them to understand why I was being stubborn about this.

"Okay Rebecca, but if anything happens to Jack I will hold both of you responsible." Arcee threatened, and I knew she meant that. I called June to see if she could come along with Agent Fowler to watch Lil Bee, to say good-bye to Jack, and hold down the base why we all were gone. We suited Jack up in a space suit, and were preparing to depart.

"The ground-bridge is locked onto the co-ordinates of Megatron's spacebridge. Rafael whenever you are ready." Ratchet said. Raf nodded, then there was the vigorous clicking of keys.

"I got it." Raf said. "We are ready." Ratchet said. June hugged Jack, and said.

"Be careful, and come home safe." Then she came over to me, hugged me, and said. "I will look after your baby you look after mine. Keep him safe."

"I promise I will." I said. The ground-bridge portal was opened, and we all went through. We were standing on the bay for the space-bridge.

"Raf now." Ratchet said after we had taken care of the guards. The space-bridge came to life, the portal appeared that should take us to Cybertron.

"We will keep the portal open, and hold the space-bridge as long as possible. Be quick." Ratchet said.

"I hope this works." I said as me, Jessy, and Jack joined hands as we went through the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

T.M.I.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers prime

Chapter elven

Author note: Hey to y'all that actually follow and read this story, I am apologizing for the lack of updating in the past few months, and I am going to be working on this fic and my other fics really soon. I hope you enjoy this, and Thanks for your support! ~beccalovesbumblebee

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

We had stepped through the spacebridge portal. I opened my eyes, and saw something that I never thought I would see ever again, my home.

"Whoa." Jack said as he took in the scenery.

"Is this home?" Jess asked me with complete shock.

I was wondering why Jess was so shocked, but then I realized that Jess was put into stasis way before Cybertron went dark. "Jack I wish you could have seen this place in its glory, and Jess this is home; it's just changed a lot since you have been in stasis. Now come on we need to get moving. We don't have a lot of time, because if I know Megatron he will notice that we have taken the spacebridge very soon," I said to Jack, and Jessy.

"Ok bossy pants." Jessy said then she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Jess I can be bossy if I want I'm Prime's second, and acting prime now anyways we need to get moving. Jess I want you to lead us there I will be at the flank, and Jack will be in between us." I said in response to Jess.

"You want me to lead? Seriously?" Jess asked in total shock.

"Of course you always knew the way to Kaon better than I did. Just lead the way Jess you will get us there faster, than I ever could." I said giving Jess her confidence boost, and the lead of our group.

Jess lead us quickly to Kaon we made it to the gates when Jessy paused, and I tried to move past her she stopped me.

"What is it Jess?" I asked her.

"Remember the guards Becks?" Jess asked me.

"The guards? You mean the ones Father placed like statues in the city what about them?" I asked her.

"They are still there, and they are waiting to attack any intruder that is in the city without clearance from their leader." Jess said.

"So Jess we were given clearance at birth, and anyways Jess we can't turn back now we need to do this for Optimus. I won't let this stop us." I said to Jess.

"Fine Rebecca, but we will proceed with caution, or even you might not be able to save us." Jess said in a foreboding tone.

We continued into the city, and it just felt wrong, and extremely eerie. We kept moving as quickly as we could until we heard a loud roar.

"Oh no," I said.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"The guards," I answered him.

"The insecticons we woke them up!" Jessy yelled.

A few seconds later twelve, or so insecticons came to us, and they were ready to attack.

"Jess take Jack, and run I will hold them off as long as I can," I said to Jess pushing her forward.

"No I won't leave you!" Jess yelled back at me.

"Yes you will Jess Jack shouldn't be traveling here alone. NOW GO!" I yelled at her, then as the insecticons came closer she ran with Jack.

I fought off the insecticons as best as I could, but there were so many of them, I could not focus on all of them at once.

"Primus help me," I said.

(Jessy's P.O.V.)

"I can't believe she was telling me to take Jack by myself is she out of her mind? I can't protect him, what if more guards come after us?" I thought to myself as we continued to Vector sigma. We made it deep into the city. I heard a shriek of pain, and I knew who it was.

"Rebecca!" Me, and Jack yelled at the same time.

I had to go back for her, she was in danger, and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her, I only just got her back, and I am not losing her.

"Jack I have to go back to help her, you have to keep going. We are almost there." I said to Jack.

"What you are leaving me? How am I supposed to know where to go?" Jack asked me.

"Jack the key card knows where it needs to go, just let it guide you," I said, then I ran away.

I ran as quick as I could back to my sister what I found was not a pretty sight. Rebecca was being mauled into disrepair. They had her pinned, and she couldn't get away from them. She was bleeding from her head, and they had begun to cut open her core.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU INSECTICON FILTH!" I yelled at them bringing their attention to me, and took it away from Rebecca.

"Jess..." Rebecca said weakly.

The insecticons began to attack me, they were hurting me like they were hurting her except my pain tolerance was a lot less than hers. I screamed out in pain, and tried to fight my way out, but I couldn't get away from them.

"Go for her spark chamber extinguish her spark, the other one is already dying she is losing her life blood," One of the insecticons said in its creepy voice.

I could tell Rebecca was in pain, and I could see that she was muttering something I listened in to her. I could barely make out what she was saying. "Autobot in danger, activating Omega programing, physical damage too extensive...Activating Omega programing. Omega!" She was glowing like the allspark she took out the insecticons quicker than I thought possible. After all of that Rebecca collapsed to the ground, and continued to bleed. I got up slowly, and walked over to her.

"Becks that was scary I thought I completely lost you there. Are you ok? I feel so bad I left you, and that I didn't get back here quicker. I'm in so much pain." I said to Rebecca.

"I...was...still...here...Are...you...hurt...Jess? " Rebecca said struggling to speak.

"I'm fine I'm just a baby when it comes to pain." I said trying to get her to laugh.

Rebecca did laugh, which was followed by a loud cough. She then began to speak. "You...just...haven't...had...the...chance...to... build...up...pain...tolerance...you've...been...in ...stasis...it's...okay."

She looked at me, and then her eyes closed with a groan. I was worried about her she was badly injured, and I couldn't do anything for her. I tried to wake her up, and her eyes flickered opened, and she flashed me a smile.

"You have to stay awake Rebecca," I told her trying to sound stern.

"I'm...trying...Jess...but...I'm...tired," She answered me weakly.

"That is the blood loss talking Becks now how can I help you. You are a medic talk me through this so I can save you." I said begging her.

She talked me through the basic patching methods to stop the bleeding, and then I did the best I could to patch her up. She looked at me, and laughed.

"What's funny?'' I asked her.

"You make a good medic," She said, and then she smiled at me.

I was wondering why she was acting so funny, and then it hit me. "Blood loss." Then I laughed.

(Jack's P.O.V.)

"Let the key guide me she says. It will take me where it needs to go she says." I kept muttering to myself as I pulled the key card out of my pocket it began to give of a blue light, and it seemed to pull me in a certain direction. It lead me to a building like structure, and as I got closer the building opened to let me in. I headed deeper into the building until I made it to what looked like a giant computer.

"Vector sigma," I said then I found a place to put the card in, and then I watched it come to life. It loaded the key card, and it was changed into the matrix of leadership. I left Vector sigma, and then began to head back to try to find Jessica, and Rebecca.


	12. Chapter 12

T.M.I.

Beccalovesbumblebee~ I don't own Tranformers prime. I am sorry to those who actually read this I left you hanging… I am truly sorry I have just been having some issues lately, but I am back finally and ready to update this story and hopefully something borrowed later today

Chapter Twelve

(Ratchet's P.O.V.)

It had been an hour and no sign of the girls with Jack, and more surprisingly no sign of Megatron. I was shocked that he had not figured out that we had taken over his space bridge. "I am shocked he hasn't come to get us out of here yet," I thought, but I thought to soon a ground bridge portal opened up and here came Megatron.

"Guys we have to hold him off! Hold the spacebridge!" Arcee and Bulkhead yelled as the fighting started.

We tried our hardest, but even the four of us were no match for the warlord.

"STAY DOWN! If you want the old medic here to stay in one piece," Megatron yelled at us his charged blaster pointed at my helm.

For the first time I realized Megatron knew what we were going to do the whole time, and had this trap planned this whole time.

"He knew…." I said in disbelief.

"Of course you Autobots are so predictable the only good ones among you are Rebecca and Prime truthfully the rest of you aren't even worth my time," Megatron said.

"Then why are you here? You knew we sent Rebecca and Jess to Cybertron, and that we would be the only ones here," Bulkhead said

"Because I want the matrix of leadership and I knew my daughters were the only two who knew where Vector sigma was. Plus I want at least one of the two traitors I raised back preferably Rebecca," Megatron said.

"Over my cold offline shell!" Bumblebee yelled at the warlord.

Megatron only laughed as he put me in front of him so that he could wait for the girls to walk into his trap.

(Jessy's P.O.V.)

About twenty minutes had passed and I was pretty sure Becks was asleep. I could see in her face that she was becoming stronger by the minute, but I still wasn't sure she could walk.

"Jess….." Rebecca said weakly.

"Yes Becks, what is it?" I asked.

"You need to go find Jack….to make sure he is alright…to get the matrix….to finish the mission," Becks said pausing every couple of words to breathe.

"I am not leaving you!" I shouted at her objecting.

"Jess I know what you were thinking…..I am not ready to move yet. I am not strong enough, but you are and Jack needs you," She said with determination.

"You are right," I admitted slowly.

"You bet your aft I'm right," Becks said with a little more energy and a laugh.

Slowly I got up, and walked away from my sister glancing back at her every few steps to make sure she was staying put. Once she was out of sight I looked forward looking for Jack. I started to head for Vector sigma when I began to think, and worry about Becks. I was so deep in thought I literally ran into Jack knocking him down.

"Jack! I am so sorry! Did you find Vector sigma?" I asked.

"Yes it was beautiful Jess. I have the matrix but where is Rebecca?" Jack asked.

"She is banged up real bad, the insecticons got her really good they almost offlined her," I told him leading him back to her.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked.

"She should be ok, she just isn't really in the shape to be moving right now," I said as Rebecca came into view and she was standing barely.

She waved at me casually with a smile.

"You shouldn't be on your feet! You could hurt yourself even more!" I yelled at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me, and said, "Lighten up Mom. I will be fine. I have had worse and anyways we have to get back quickly." She took my hand, and Jack's hand and lead the way back to the spacebridge portal.

She found it quicker than I thought she would, but what we found on the other side of the portal was not what I expected.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

Prime was there it didn't make sense he stood there with his blaster trained on Megatron who in turn had his blaster at Ratchet's helm ready to fire.

"Brother you have deceived me made my friends my enemies for what? What have you to gain from all of this?" Prime asked.

"Something you lost a long time ago," Megatron said looking at me.

In a split second Megatron threw Ratchet and had Prime on the ground. "Face it Orion you are not as good of a fighter as Optimus was." Meagtron sneered.

I had enough of this I ran and threw Megatron off of Prime ignoring the pain that I felt with each move I made. Bulkhead held him on the ground as I had my blaster trained on his helm. "Don't move if you know what is good for you," I said in a tone that would send chills through anyone's bones. "Give it to him now Jack!" I yelled because I knew we could not hold Megatron forever.

Jack held out to Prime the glowing matrix.

"Are you sure I am worthy?" He asked Jack looking at us for approval.

"You have no idea," Jack said as Orion Pax let his armor part to reveal his shining blue spark. Jack let the matrix merge with Pax.

I looked between Megatron and Prime with looks of doubt.

"You belong with me Rebecca; I took you in while he never knew or cared about you at all. Even today he still doesn't know who you are, let me go and come with me," Megatron said coaxing me to go with him.

"No Becks!" Jess yelled at me as I threw Bulkhead off of Megatron. Megatron was up instantly, and protected me like one would protect their mate. A groundbridge portal opened and we moved towards it. Megatron motioned for me to go first but I shook my head.

"I'll be right behind you," I muttered quietly.

(Jessy's P.O.V.)

"Don't you leave me!" I yelled taking a step towards her which only made her step into the portal. She shut her eyes and when she looked at me again her eyes were no longer blue they were now purple. She looked at me an invitation to join her when I didn't she stepped back letting the portal take her away.

My worst nightmare was coming true. My father had my sister.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 T.M.I.

Beccalovesbumblebee~ I am back and ready to continue. I don't own TFP

Chapter 13

(Jessy's P.O.V.)

We were all in shock. I was frozen in place, every once and awhile I would glance at the others and then back at the place where the portal was. We all just stood there in udder shock waiting for Rebecca as if she was just going to come back through a portal like nothing had ever happened, but it didn't. Everything was silent until Ratchet spoke.

"We need to go back to base," Ratchet said opening the ground-bridge portal.

I didn't move until Jack came up beside me grabbed my hand, and said quietly, "Come on Jess we need to go."

"But Rebecca," I said trying to argue.

"She made her choice," Jack said pulling me forward through the ground-bridge portal.

As we appeared in the base I could see the relief cross June's face seeing her baby return home safely, and then there was confusion for the baby she was holding.

"Where's-" June started to ask when I took my niece from her retreating to her room.

I took Little Bee and took her to her bed to lay down with her. "Mom?" She asked as I pulled her close to me.

"No sweetie I am Jessy, Aunt Jessy," I said as she drifted off to sleep next to me.

I decided to leave her in her bed to go talk to the others. When I came into the main part of the base everyone was still there, and they turned to look at me.

" Jess?" Jack asked.

They all had guilty expressions as they looked at me. "Yes Jack, what were you guys talking about?" I asked everyone even though I already knew what they were discussing.

"Nothing," Arcee said slowly.

"Um…." Ratchet muttered sounding upset.

"You were talking about how my sister is a traitor! Weren't you?" I asked accusingly.

"No we weren't," Arcee said.

"Yes you were. Weren't you Bumblebee, Ratchet," I said. Neither Bumblebee or Ratchet would look at me.

"Why would I lie to you?" Arcee asked.

"You would because you want to be Prime's second! You want Rebecca out of the picture making her a traitor in everyone's eyes," I said almost yelling.

"She is a traitor!" Arcee yelled at me.

"Stop this fighting I do not believe Rebecca is a traitor," Prime said raising his voice when Arcee opened her mouth to speak he said, "Silence Arcee."

"Yes Optimus," Arcee said defeated.

"She isn't a traitor Prime I know she isn't. Her mind just isn't in the right place now," I said in Rebecca's defense.

"I know that I could tell she is hurt. What happened on Cybertron?" Prime asked.

"We had a run in with insecticons, Rebecca tried to take them on by herself but they were too much for her….They nearly took her offline, I just hope Knock-out takes care of her," I said explaining the whole story.

"But that doesn't explain why she went with Megatron," Ratchet said.

"I don't know but I think I have an idea," I said trying to access our sister bond.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

I followed Megatron through the portal to the Nemesis. As I walked behind him I stumbled and then fell to the floor. I was dizzy and felt faint.

"My pet, you are hurt," Megatron said scooping me up and taking me to the med- bay.

When Knock-out saw us he asked. "My Lord why are you bringing me another prisoner?"

"She is no prisoner Knock-out Rebecca is returning to our side as my second. Now fix her up," Megatron said laying me down on a berth and leaving the room.

"I will fix you up all right," Knock-out muttered then I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

T.M.I.

Beccalovesbumblebee~ Hey all I am back and I am going to try to make this easier to understand because this is going to be confusing just stick with me and I promise it will all make sense. I do not own Tfp. I promised an amazing writer I would cite her because I am going to use her concept of Cybertronian bonds so Thank you Wizard God for letting me use your idea as a basis of my own, Y'all should check out this writer. :). My love goes out to all. 3

Chapter 14

(Knock-out's P.O.V.)

Starscream had come into the med-bay just as I had finished fixing up Rebecca.

"Can you believe Megatron is letting this Fembot back on the Nemesis?" Starscream asked.

"What's got you so bent out of shape Starscream?" I asked as I injected Rebecca with a painkiller.

"Rebecca has Megatron has informed me that Rebecca is taking over my place as Megatron's second!" Starscream yelled in fury.

"Now Screamer maybe we can use this to our advantage we never know what Rebecca here will do she may defy Megatron and kick him out of his place," I said with a devious smile.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

The world faded to darkness, but I could tell Jess was trying to contact me through our sister bond. I began to come to in the vacuum of my mind and what I saw shocked me. I woke up looking into my own eyes or well my evil side's eyes.

"Morning Sunshine," My dark side said with a smile.

"What is going on?" I asked do to the fact that I couldn't move. It was like being tied up but worse.

"Well we traded places my dear I took over in your weakened state. Well we have company and just a warning don't waste your breath Jess can't hear or see you only I can," My dark side said with a smile just as Jess appeared. When Jess saw me well her she ran up to her and hugged her. My bad side pushed Jess away and took a step back.

Jess took a step forward and smacked my dark side. "What the hell are you doing Becks?" Jess asked.

"None of your business Jessica! Now get out of my head!" She yelled as she choked Jessy making her fade out of my head.

"Jess no!" I yelled after her.

(Jessica's P.O.V.)

Bee was reaching out for me as I woke up gasping for air.

"Jess are you ok?" Bee asked.

"She tried to kill me!" I yelled still holding my throat.

"What?" Bee asked.

"Something is seriously wrong with her," I said with a frown.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

"Why did you do that?" I asked my dark side.

"Because she hit me. Jess needs to mind her own business, and leave us alone," She said pulling me up off the ground.

"You know you can't hurt them right I won't let you," I mumbled weakly.

"Yes I know but I can do whatever else I want too, because there is only so much you can control," She said with a laugh.

"What are you going to do?" I asked nervously.

"Well we are going to get rid of Megatron," She said.

"What?" I yelled half asking half demanding.

"You act like the thought hasn't crossed your mind. Whether you admit it or not miss goody goody you really have never chosen a side. You want to lead the Decepticons just as much as Screamer does," She said and as sad as it is it was the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

T.M.I.

Beccalovesbumblebee~ Hey I have returned, and I am ready for an update! Yay! I do not own TFP!

Chapter 15

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

Me and my darkside had devised a plan to get rid of Megatron. We were going to team up with Screamer, and Knock-out to get rid of the almighty Lord Megatron.

"The only snag in the plan is that we need to convince Screamy to join us," My darkside said with a smile.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I asked her.

"Let's just say I am very persuasive," She said with a devious smile.

Then she faded out of my mind leaving me to spectate where I was. I had to watch as she paraded around like she was me.

"She is apart of you," I reminded myself. Which was true, but a part of myself that I really wanted to get rid of.

I watched as my darkside moved towards Starscream's quarters.

"What are you going to do?" I screamed hoping she could still hear me.

"You'll see," She responded in a whisper.

She banged on Screamer's door. "What do you want?" Starscream asked her.

"You," She answered plainly. Then she sprung at him knocking him back towards his berth. She kissed him fiercely. I was screaming, because I could feel what my body was doing, and the hunger behind those kisses. I was crying because I wanted Starscream, and she was letting me have him. I finally got enough control to stop her from sparkmerging with him. I was able to make myself walk out of that room, and head back to the med-bay with Starscream on my tail.

"Uhhh Rebecca what was that?" Starscream asked as we entered the med-bay.

"This," She answered kissing him. She had taken control back.

After all of this it was me, her, Knock-out, and Starscream that were going to get rid of Megatron. Starscream was ecstatic he would finally have his shot at being the leader again. And I was growing extremely tired of being trapped in my own head.

"You don't like it Becky, well get used to it," She said taunting me.

I screamed in utter agony, and frustration.

When she went into power down she appeared again with a huge grin on her face. "How does it feel watching me? Knowing you have no control over what I do. I finally have Screamer under my thumb, or should I say your thumb." She laughed.

The next morning she went to see Megatron. She had made sure he was alone. I knew what she was doing, but I was just hoping that Megatron would do as I predicted. He would go to his old brother Optimus, and it would all fall into place so that I could take back control from this fraghead.

She fought Megatron, and she surprisingly had him down.

"I am giving you one chance old con get out of here, and I won't offline you," She growled her purple optics reflecting off of Megatron's face plate.

He left in obvious defeat. "Come on Father don't fail me now," I said hoping this was the first steps to my rescue.


	16. Chapter 16

T.M.I.

Beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own T.F.P.

Chapter 16

(Jessy's P.O.V.)

It was weird but Megatron was heading our way. He had called a white flag and Ratchet had sent Prime to go fetch Megatron. When Prime returned he brought Megatron into the base.

"Megatron to what do I owe honor of your presence?" I asked.

"Your demon sister!" He yelled.

"What?" Prime asked.

"Rebecca plotted with Starscream and Knock-out to over throw me. She did it herself," Megatron said.

"You come to us why? What makes you think you have an ally here?' Ratchet asked.

"I have one ally here. Anyways I figured you would want Rebecca back," Megatron said.

"I am not your ally Megatron that ship sailed after you killed Becks to take her baby," I said.

"Oh Jessica you poor naive girl you don't get it yet do you. I wasn't trying to get her baby I was ending her because she is-"

"Glitched. Yes Megatron I know she is Becks has a double personality. That's why you tried to lock her in a stasis pod but put me in there instead," I said in anger.

"It wasn't you Jess it is her," Megatron said.

There was a long pause. "If you want her Prime you, or Little Yellow go and get her. Do watch my granddaughter though her mother will be over to fetch her later," Megatron said and then he left.

"Are we really supposed to believe him?" Arcee asked.

"I would," I said plainly.

"Yes because you are the most trustworthy one among us Jess," Arcee snapped.

"Megatron wants Becks out of command just as much as we want him back," I said.

I took my niece back to her room and we fell asleep together. When I woke up Becks was standing over me. She reached for little Bee. I pulled away from her.

"Watch yourself Jess," She said. "I will be back." Then she transwarped away.

The next few nights she came back for little Bee and failed to take her because of me and Bumblebee.

I had told Bee that I would watch little Bee tonight. I fell asleep and woke to little Bee's crying. Then I heard a quiet shushing noise. When I opened my eyes I saw Becks holding her baby close to her. She was rocking her baby back and forth. It almost seemed normal except that Becks wasn't herself. When she saw that I was awake she transwarped taking the baby with her.

"BUMBLEBEE!" I yelled running towards his room.

"What Jess?" He asked.

"She took little Bee," I said dismally.

"We have to go get her before Rebecca hurts her," Bumblebee said.

"Bee she wouldn't hurt her. No matter what is controlling her it is still her body and she could never hurt your baby," I said.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

"You do realize you can't hurt my baby right?" I asked my evil side.

"Yes, I know that. I just enjoy torturing you because I am holding your baby and you aren't," She said with a smirk.

"Enjoy it while it lasts dear," I said slowly.

I could feel myself slowly growing stronger. I knew I could regain control soon, but the wait was killing me. I couldn't stand the feeling of my baby in my arms but her not actually being in my arms. I knew she was safe with me though neither part of me could hurt her. I just hoped Megatron went to the Autobot's like I figured he would. I tried to rest but I couldn't. I was wondering what Bee was doing. He probably wasn't missing me all I ever did was cause him problems.

(Bumblebee's P.O.V.)

I couldn't sleep knowing that Rebecca and my baby were with the Decepticons. I decided that I would go and get her back in the morning.

When I saw Prime that morning I said, "Prime I need to go and get Rebecca now."

"Okay Bumblebee, but I will accompany you," Prime responded.

Megatron was right no one bothered us in fact a few of them even helped us. We found her, and what we found shocked us.

"Oh look what we have here a spineless scout, and a barringless Prime. A father who abandoned his sparkmate and his only daughter," Rebecca spat. I could tell it was not her by her voice.

"Bee do not listen to her. It's not me," Rebecca spoke again but it sounded forced like she was trying to hold it back.

"Rebecca where is our sparkling?" I asked.

"No of your concern," She spat.

"Over there," She said.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"The baby? Or you wife? The baby is fine. Your wife not so much or can she even be called that. She has a father that abandoned her before she was born," She spat.

"You mean Megatron?" Prime asked.

"No Prime you are her father," She said.

Rebecca slowly fell to the floor and began to shake violently. I reached out for her just as her shaking stopped.

"Bee I am okay," Rebecca said as she went and picked up Little Bee.

"Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes it's me," She said as tears flooded her optics. She handed Prime the baby and ran to me. I held her in my arms and I never wanted to let her go. "I missed you so much." She cried.

"I know this is not important now but Rebecca I want to call you my wife," I said to her.

"What?" She asked.

"It is the custom here, and I would profess my love to you in any custom on any planet as long as I never lost you again," Bee said.

"I know, but I have to tell Prime somethings first," She said as she jumped out of my arms.

"Prime-"

"She said that I was your father. Is that true?" Prime asked.

"Yes sir," She answered.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"Megatron took Elita-1 after I was conceived. He took me from her as a sparkling and altered me, making me into the freak I am today," Rebecca answered.

"What about Jessica?" Prime asked.

"She is Megatron's," Rebecca answered.

"But what about-"

"Elita-1? She died Prime. She called me to the allspark and told me the truth. That I am your daughter and Jess is my half sister," Rebecca said slowly.

I took my sparkmate and my baby home, but I had the feeling Prime was more upset by this news than he let on.


	17. Chapter 17

T.M.I.

Beccalovesbumblebee~ I am back! I am hoping to update my other fics soon... I do not own TFP

Chapter seventeen

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

It had been a few days since I was rescued from the Nemesis, and myself. The bots were on their a guard and watched my every move even Jess. Bumblebee was even on his guard, and I could tell that something was bothering him. I had given up my place as second to Arcee because of all that happened and Prime did not tell me to rethink what I had chosen. I knew that I had to earn their trust back. Ratchet scanned my processor daily to see what was going on in there and I never objected. I hated the feeling that I had being trapped in my own mind and never wanted it to happen again.

The only thing that caught me off guard was when Prime came up to me after one of my daily processor scans to ask, "Would you want to take a ride with me?"

"Uhh sure Prime," I answered him. I mean why not he is my biological father, and things had been awkward since he found out that I was his daughter.

He transformed and I climbed in slowly. Prime pealed out like Megatron himself was following himself.

"Primus! Optimus where's the fire?" I asked.

"I am sorry Rebecca I just..." Optimus trailed off.

"What is it Prime? You have been acting funny since..." I said.

"I just found out my second in command is my daughter," Prime said like he forgot that I was there.

"I am sorry I should have told you when I found out, but a lot has happened to me since then," I said slowly.

"I know," Prime huffed.

For a second it felt like Prime was scanning me. "What Prime?"

He stopped and transformed. He glanced at me again. "I just never realized that you are built like me..." He smiled slightly.

"I know I am not the daughter that you want or deserve," I said not looking at Prime.

"No, Rebecca you are wrong. You are all anyone would want in a daughter... I just feel bad I couldn't save you and your mother from the pain you endured because of my brother," Prime said.

"I am sorry about Elita... Dad I would have saved her if I could have," I said. I saw his eyes brighten when I called him Dad.

"She died for you I think, and she would have wanted it that way," Prime said.

"What was she like Dad?" I asked him.

He told me all about my Mom, and how I was a fighter just like she was.

"You really loved her didn't you," I said.

"Just like you love Bumblebee," Prime said lowering his hand for me.

I waved it away and jumped up to his shoulder. I landed but almost toppled backwards Prime caught me. I laughed and surprisingly he did too.

"Rebecca why did you step down as my second?" Prime asked as he began to walk me home.

"Well because none of the bots trust me after I lost it and anyways everyone knows your my Dad now so its unfair that I would be your second..."

"You earned it Rebecca. Trust me if I had to choose anyone to have my back I would choose you. Not because you are my daughter but because you are good in a crisis and always the first to react. It is your quick wit that has got us out of a few jams in the past," Optimus said as he headed towards the base.

"I want to earn the position again," I said.

We made it to the base and I was still perched on his shoulder. Ratchet saw us and smiled he knew we were bonding. I jumped from his shoulder and told him that we needed to talk again soon.

"I love you Dad," I said quietly.

"I love you too my youngling," Prime said.

When he told me he loved me my heart was warmed. I had told Megatron that I loved him as hard as that was to believe but he never said anything back.

"So I see you are bonding with Optimus," Ratchet said as he hooked me up to a monitor.

I nodded. "Yes, but I think he misses Elita," I said honestly.

"He always has Rebecca. He loved her more than a bot could ever love a femme," Ratchet said.

"He feels like he could have saved us from Megatron..." I said.

"He will for a while Rebecca. It's hard for him knowing what you went through," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, I love you. I never told you that before, but its true. You saved me and took care of me for all this time." I hugged Ratchet.

"I love you too Rebecca. I have from the day we met," Ratchet said as he finished the scan. "You are free to go."

I went to go look for Jess, but I couldn't find her all I found was a note that said she would be back. I knew something was going on with her but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I gave up and decided to play with little Bee, because I had missed a lot of her growing up. She had began to toddle, and fire her blasters just like her Mom. She even hit Miko in the but once, and we all had a laugh including Ratchet who never laughs.

When Bee got back from patrolling with Bulk we lobbed the ball for a while, and then I took my baby girl, and sparkmate to bed with me.

With little Bee laying in between us me and Bumblebee just talked while my hand laid lazily in his.

"I am sorry about everything Bee," I said softly as if I meant for him to not hear me.

"It's okay Rebecca, but I am tired of almost losing you, or you disappearing," Bee said in the beeps and clicks that I knew by heart.

"I know. I have just been having some problems," I said to him.

"Becks," Bumblebee started by using my nickname for the first time. "I don't know where this leaves us."

"It leaves us where ever you want to be," I said with a smile.

"I want to marry you," Bee said then we decided to take little Bee to her bed before her Daddy got his way.


	18. Chapter 18

T.M.I.

beccalovesbumblebee~ Well this is my final chapter of T.M.I. and I hope I can wrap it all up here. WARNING FOR NIGHTSHADOWV AND EVERYONE! MAJOR OC DEATH... Sadly, but there is a little bit of a surprise also... *Smiles* Please enjoy. Read and Review just to tell me stuff like I love your shoes or something like that... I do sometimes. Peace and Love to all. I do not own TFP.

Chapter Eighteen.

(Rebecca's P.O.V.)

I had spent the past few months wedding planning... If I would have known that it was this hard I would have just had someone marry me, and Bee in the base. Well actually we are going to get married in the base. Where else was I supposed to have it where my soon to be husband, my father, and the team would all fit. The only other people that were going to be at the wedding would be my baby, Raf my almost charge, Miko my best friend's charge, and Jack the Feme that wanted my jobs charge. Oops I forgot June, and Agent Fowler. All that aside I was going crazy all the planning.

"Relax Becks," Bulkhead said, "Everything will be fine."

"No it won't be!" I yelled in frustration.

"Calm down Becks. I didn't mean to upset you." Bulkhead patted me on the back.

"I am sorry. Jess won't answer me... What if she doesn't make it here for the ceremony?" I asked trying to mask the worry in my voice.

"I am sure she will be here," Bulk said trying to reassure me, but he didn't know what was going to happen.

I shook my head, and ran to my room.

Miko was waiting in there with my dress.

"Miko I don't want to look at that thing right now," I nearly growled at Miko.

"Becks we need to try it on one more time before tomorrow," Miko said slowly trying to break me.

"Fine Miko," I huffed. I stripped down to my underwear, and the Miko helped me put on the dress.

"Here we go," Miko said as she zipped me up.

I looked at myself in the mirror with Miko looking with me beaming over my shoulder. The dress was a lace that showed my tan skin, and panties. The dress hugged my boobs and my hips perfectly. I loved this dress, and Arcee hated it which made it that much better.

"You look stunning," Miko said.

I smiled I knew she was right.

That night Prime took me to a hotel room for the night. Because Bee shouldn't see me 24 hours before the wedding. Prime activated his holoform and walked me into the hotel room.

"Dad you know you don't have to stay here with me," I said looking at him. His holoform looked a lot like me.

"Rebecca I want to be here with you." Prime smiled.

I ran to his holoform and jumped into his arms. With his reflexes he caught me and returned my hug.

"Thank you," I whispered into his holoforms ear.

"For what?" He asked with a bewildered expression.

"Being my Dad, and caring for me," I said.

"I always cared for you youngling. I hated knowing what you had been through," Prime said regret lining his tone.

"No," I said, "We need to be happy. I am getting married tomorrow."

"Get some sleep. You are going to need it," Prime said.

I didn't like that they wouldn't let me bring little Bee with me for the night. What made it worse was that Arcee has her. She was "helping me out" as she put it.

I fell into a restless sleep. I tossed and turned all night. The truth was I didn't sleep good without Bumblebee laying next to me. After awhile I gave up and sat in Prime's lap for comfort. I just had a bad feeling about today.

"It is probably just cold feet, or the pre-wedding jitters," Prime said sounding awkward as he tried to use earth terms.

I nodded, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that it was something else. I mean I had no idea where my sister had went, or if she was alright.

Eventually I fell asleep in Dad's arms. June came by in the morning and did my make-up, and hair. I made her leave so it was only me and my Dad there when I finally pulled my dress on.

"Would you zip me up?" I asked him as I walked out of the bathroom holding my dress up.

"Okay. Come here," He said. He smiled as I walked over to him holding my dress up as I approached him I let the dress go, then gently lifted my hair up. My Dad zipped me up. I turned to face him. I saw that June gave him my veil.

"Are you ready for this?" Prime asked.

"As I will ever be," I said realising a breath as he slipped the veil gently into my hair. His holoform took my hand.

"You look beautiful," He said as he lead me to his passenger side. The door opened and his holoform faded after he helped me in.

He drove at a steady speed to the base. As we entered the base my daughter was waiting for us. My Dad fixed my veil so it covered my face. Little Bee radioed Raf to cue the "modified" wedding march that him and Miko had worked on. Little Bee hugged me before she took her spot in line behind Jack, and Miko who were the only members of the bridal party. I saw Jack smile a little as he took Miko by the arm to lead her down the aisle.

Me, and Prime cheated technically. I was supposed to walk in front of him, then he was going to hand me to Bee, but we just decided to skip the first part. Ratchet's jaw dropped as he saw this. I stuck my tongue out at him as Prime handed me over to Bee.

The ceremony went like any other. Bee set me down, then gently reached down and lifted my veil.

"Bumblebee do you take this Autobot for as long as your sparks are still beating?" Agent Fowler asked.

"I promise her myself longer after my spark is extinguished," Bee said touching the side of my face gently. "I do."

"Rebecca do you take Bumblebee to be your husband for as long as your sparks keep beating?" Agent Fowler asked.

I opened my mouth to say "I do" when a loud scream rang through the base. Jess came running in. Jess was pregnant, and in labor. Jess collapsed to the ground. I ran over to her forgetting about what was happening before.

I was kneeling beside Jess when she turned to look at me. "I heard you call for me. I had to make it here." Jess smiled weakly. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." Jessica's eye closed slowly before we heard the soft cries of her sparkling that had just emerged from her body. I looked over at my nephew and picked him up. He was covered in energon, and he was small. I held him in one arm as I sat Jess up leaning her against me.

"Come on Jess. Hold your baby boy," I coaxed. Jess held her baby with my assistance. She smiled weakly at him. "What are you going to call him?"

"His name will be Paxus," Jess shook as she said this. "Becca... Take care of my little mech." I felt his weight shift into my arms as Jess released her baby, and her last breath.

My sister died there in my arms, and Paxus was born my nephew, and my new charge.

I looked at Bumblebee, and mouthed "I do" as I began to cry clutching my sister and her baby in my arms.

End

Beccalovesbumblebee~ This is where I feel that TMI ends... With Jessica's death and the birth of her little mech Paxus. I may write a sequel about Becks raising Paxus, and Little Bee. I will only do that if you guys want me too... Let me know. I know this is a sucky ending but this is what I decided to do. Till I return peace, love, and laughter to all. Btw thank you for those of you that followed, favorited, reviewed, or even just read this fic that means the world to me.


End file.
